Ozeanische Gefühle
by callisto24
Summary: Die geplante Erholung am Meer verwandelt sich in einen Albtraum. Spoiler für Season 8, Tentakelmonster, explizite Slash-Szenen. Geschrieben für den Bigbang in bigbang de, LJ, zur fantastischen Kunst von Antares.


Titel: Ozeanische Gefühle

Kunst: Antares

Beta: Ebenfalls die wundervolle Antares

Genre: Slash, Porn, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Sam/Dean, Sam/Tentakelmonster, Dean/Tentakelmonster

Geschrieben für den Bigbang auf bigbang_de in LJ.

Frei nach einer Idee von Antares: Sam und Dean entspannen sich am Strand. Doch im Meer schlummern unbekannte Gefahren besonderer Art. Sams naive Vorstellungen verwandeln sich in einen Albtraum. Spielt nach dem Finale von Season 8.

Warnungen: Inzest, Explizite Gewalt, explizite Sex-Szenen, explizite sexuelle Kinks, Tentakelsex, Deutliche Spoiler für Season 8 Supernatural 

„Ernsthaft, Sammy? Meerjungfrauen?"

„Ich war vierzehn – wenn überhaupt." Sam sah auf die sich kräuselnden Wellen.

„Kannst du bitte noch peinlicher werden?" Dean verdrehte die Augen, hob eine Muschel auf und warf sie in Richtung Ozean.

„Was kommt als nächstes? Glitzerfeen? Elfenprinzen? Und denk ja nicht, ich hätte die Engel vergessen. Jedes Mal wenn du Cas ansiehst, weiß ich genau, was in deinem Hirn abläuft. Leugne nicht, dass du vor deinem geistigen Auge flauschige, weiße Flügel siehst." Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Sie sind schwarz, Sammy, seine Flügel sind schwarz und gruselig."

„Du spinnst doch." Sam sah immer noch auf das Meer hinaus und doch bemerkte Dean die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen. Er stöhnte. „Hab ich es doch gewusst. Schneeweiße Flügel und Meermenschen mit silbern glänzenden Fischschuppen. Wenn das nicht schwul ist?"

„Was hast du auf einmal gegen schwul?" Sam drehte sich nun um und sah ihn offen an. „Meistens erkenne ich da kein Problem bei dir."

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du willst nicht im Ernst schon wieder dieses Gespräch führen."

Sam antwortete nicht, sah ihn jedoch weiterhin an, bis Dean sich aufsetzte, seine Hände zwischen den aufgestellten Knien verschränkte.

„Du weißt genau, dass Worte nicht weiterführen. Wir sind hier, um soweit das überhaupt möglich ist, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Du solltest dich erholen, Kraft tanken und ganz sicher nicht über Dinge nachgrübeln, die keines zweiten Gedankens wert sind."

„Da gehen unsere Ansichten auseinander", antwortete Sam. Dean seufzte und fuhr fort: „Genau das meine ich. Und daran werden auch deine Theorien, Analysen oder was du sonst so im Kopf herumwälzt, nichts ändern." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wie es ist. Und wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

Sam rieb seine Schläfen, wandte nun doch den Blick ab.

„Mir ist das wichtig", sagte er leise und Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir waren uns doch einig. Wir wussten beide, dass es um nicht mehr als den Moment geht, um ein Bedürfnis, das einfach existiert. Vor allem, dass es nichts bringt, es zu leugnen oder stoisch zu widerstehen."

Sam hob die Augenbrauen und Dean schob die Unterlippe vor. „Was? Manchmal höre ich dir zu. Will nur sagen, dass es nichts bringt, sich zusammenzureißen. Ist wie beim Alkohol. Manchmal muss man einfach loslassen. Selbstbeherrschung dankt dir keiner. Nicht wenn sich die Hölle jeden Moment öffnen kann, die Apokalypse bevorsteht, einer von uns beinahe oder tatsächlich gestorben ist, oder im Begriff ist zu sterben. Aber vor allem: was wir tun, verletzt niemanden. Weder Gott noch Luzifer scheren sich einen Deut."

Er atmete aus. „Du weißt es doch so gut wie ich, dass wir beide es uns anders wünschen. Dass es, ginge es nach uns, Lisa wäre und Amelia. Richtig, normal und wie es sein sollte."

„Ich weiß", sagte Sam. „Aber ich erinnere mich auch, dass ich keinen Augenblick gezögert habe. Es stellte sich mir

nicht einmal die Frage. Nicht wie damals bei Jess. Ich habe es versucht, mir das einreden wollen. Aber als du zurückkamst, hätte mich nichts auf der Welt mehr bei ihr, bei Amelia halten können. Und – ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Dean wich seinem Blick aus, erhob sich langsam und klopfte den Sand von seiner Jeans. „Nichts", sagte er. „Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Wir stecken beide zu tief drin, als dass wir zurückkönnten. Du hast nur gemerkt, dass es vorbei ist, dass wir keine Wahl haben."

Sam streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie war kalt und Deans Finger könnten einen Hauch von Wärme geben. Doch Dean drehte sich um und ging, verließ den Strand in Richtung Hotel. Langsam ließ Sam seine Hand wieder sinken. Er sah sie an: die Finger, die weiß waren und schmaler schienen, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er war müde. Doch wusste er, dass Dean Recht hatte. Ein Zurück gab es nicht. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass Dean zurückkehrte, war immer bereit gewesen, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Auch wenn er nicht daran zweifelte, dass es nie anders werde, dass Dean nicht das in ihnen sah, was Sam manches Mal so deutlich vor Augen hatte, dass es schmerzte.

Im Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts anderes, als dass Deans Hand sich um seine schloss, dass dessen Finger ihn wärmten. Sie besaßen diese Macht, schickten ihre Wärme - Deans Wärme - wie Sonnenstrahlen durch seinen Körper, bis Sams Blut schneller floss und er sich lebendig fühlte. Bis die Kälte, die ihn erfüllte, verschwand, ausgelöscht wurde, so wie Dean alles Böse auszulöschen wusste.

Sam atmete aus. Es kam ihm traurig vor, dass er diesen Kinderglauben nicht überwand, dass trotz allem, was geschehen war und was sie durchgemacht hatten, sein Vertrauen in Dean immer wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte. Zu der Zeit, in der Dean der große Bruder gewesen war, der sie beide beschützt und am Leben erhalten hatte.

Vielleicht war das sein Problem. Sam blinzelte. Das Meer glitzerte am Horizont. Er war zu naiv, zu leicht zu manipulieren.

Dean lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Tatsächlich sah er Castiel insgeheim immer noch als Schutzengel, mit Heiligenschein und weißen Federn. Und in dem Glitzer, der auf den Wellen schaukelte, entdeckte er Fischschuppen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war einfach blödsinnig. Es gab Monster, Dämonen und zweifelhafte Engel. Wenn etwas in der Tiefe des Ozeans lauerte, dann war es mit Sicherheit keine Nixe. Keine kleine Meerjungfrau, die sich aus Liebe verzaubern ließ.

Er seufzte. Denn letztendlich war Liebe auch lediglich eine dieser naiven Träumereien. Notlügen, die als Erklärungen herhalten mussten. Dafür, dass man an einem Ort blieb, sich ein Leben einrichtete, den Kampf stoppte.

Er blinzelte wieder, setzte sich auf einmal aufrecht. Schluckte.

Die Sonne verschwand hinter einer Wolke und das Glitzern verlor an Helligkeit, bewegte sich sanft auf den kräuselnden Wellen in der Ferne. Und über den schäumenden Kronen wehten sanfte Locken. Lachen perlte über das Wasser und dann hob sich ein silbriges, schlankes Gebilde aus dem Wasser, bebten durchsichtige Flossen in der Luft. Als sie wieder eintauchten, spritzte Wasser hoch, sprühten feine Tropfen dichten Regens über die Locken, die nun ein zartes Gesicht umrahmten. Sam schloss die Augen, schluckte trocken, schüttelte den Kopf. Das war weder möglich, noch ergab es irgendeinen Sinn. Es sei denn, jemand spielte mit seinem Verstand, was nicht zum ersten Mal vorkäme und alles andere als überraschend wäre. Vorsichtig blinzelte er wieder unter seinen Lidern hervor, atmete auf, als die Wasseroberfläche ruhig blieb, nichts Außergewöhnliches zu erkennen war. Die Erleichterung verging rasch und nun wurde er aufmerksam, sah sich um. Der Möglichkeiten existierten unzählige. Von Dämonen über Engel oder Götter hatte schon so gut wie jede Kreatur sich Zugang zu seinem Gehirn verschafft. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet jetzt besser sein? Und das nur, weil sie sich entschieden hatten, ein paar Tage unter dem Radar zu laufen, weg von allem, zur Abwechslung einmal nicht denken, nicht kämpfen, nicht planen, sondern einfach nur sein.

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Augen wanderten den Strand herauf und herunter.

Sie hatten den Ort gut ausgewählt. Besser, Dean hatte ihn gut ausgewählt, war einfach drauflos gefahren und hatte nur hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Sam geworfen. Wenigstens während der ersten Stunden.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Dean ihn manchmal besser kannte, als er sich selbst. Wenn der sah, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, sollte Sam inzwischen erwachsen genug sein, um die Möglichkeit zumindest zu überdenken. Lange genug hatte er sich wie ein trotziges Kind verhalten, darauf bedacht, um jeden Preis seinen Dickkopf durchzusetzen.

Sam stand auf, atmete durch.

Wie erwartet fand er Dean an der Hotelbar, ein frisches Bier neben einer bereits geleerten Flasche. Dean beäugte skeptisch die Flasche in Sams Hand, hob eine Augenbraue.

"Mineralwasser, Sammy? Da sind wir einmal am Strand und du trinkst nicht einmal - was weiß ich - Limonade ohne Zucker und Konservierungsstoffen?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich auf den Hocker neben ihm, drehte die Flasche in den Händen.

"Du kannst mich verrückt nennen", sagte er schließlich. "Und es wäre nicht übertrieben."

Dean drehte sich zu ihm. "Was soll das wieder heißen?"

Sam seufzte. "Das heißt, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

"Sie? Wen?"

"Die Meerjungfrau."

"Sam!" Dean stöhnte. "Soll das vielleicht lustig sein?"

"Nein." Sam schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte. "Ich sage dir das gleich, damit du weißt, warum ich ganz bestimmt nüchtern bleiben werde. Und mit Sicherheit aufmerksam bis zur Grenze an Paranoia."

"Hör bloß auf", seufzte Dean. "Hast du jemanden bemerkt? Verdächtig aussehende Typen? Frauen im Wicca-Outfit? Gelbe oder schwarze Augen?"

Sam rieb seine Nase. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie es uns so einfach machten. Nebenbei würde ich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass ich mir das einbilde. Sie war nur - sehr deutlich."

"Hm." Dean spitzte die Lippen. "Wie viel hast du gesehen?" Er grinste und Sam starrte ihn an.

"Das nicht", murmelte er. "Haare, Kopf, Augen, Fischflossen."

"Heiß." Dean nickte und fühlte Sams Stirn. "Fieber ist es nicht."

"Danke", antwortete Sam sarkastisch. "Das weiß ich auch."

Dean fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar. "Ich wusste, dass was nicht stimmt. Ist irgendwie fast zu ruhig hier."

"Wir sind außerhalb der Saison", bemerkte Sam, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. "Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran. Wir sind beide überreizt. Die Ruhe irritiert. Ist kein Wunder, dass meine Fantasie Purzelbäume schlägt."

"Das ist es." Dean schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und Sam starrte ihn an. "Benehmen könntest du dich trotzdem", wollte er anmerken, doch Deans Lachen wirkte so befreit, dass er die Bemerkung herunterschluckte. Manchmal vergaß er, unter welcher Spannung der Bruder stand, wie nötig der die Erholung hatte.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Gedankenlos und egoistisch von ihm, dass er jetzt - und nicht zum ersten Mal - darauf kam, seine Zweifel, Fragen und Unsicherheiten auf Dean abzuladen. Letztendlich handelte es sich um nichts anderes. Das war kein Teilen oder Offenheit, kein Vermeiden von Geheimnissen, das war der kindische Versuch, den großen Bruder alles richten zu lassen. Und wenn es nur um lächerliche Tagträume ging.

Sam lächelte und schüttelte die letzte ungelöste Frage ab.

"Sam!" Dean legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Sein Atem roch nach Bier. "Dass wir offen zueinander sind, heißt nicht, dass du mir alles sagen musst. Bitte keine Feen, Elfen oder Skinwalker, die sich anziehen wie Balletttänzer."

"Ich wette, die würdest du auch gerne zu Gesicht bekommen", gab Sam ihm zurück, nickte dann. "Also gut, versprochen." Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich.

"Und wohin gehst du jetzt?", fragte Dean und hob die Flasche an seine Lippen. "Holst du dir ein bisschen Weizengras zu deinem Diät-Wasser?"

"Ganz genau." Sam verzog den Mund. "Ich geb dir auch gerne davon ab."

"Passe", murmelte Dean und gähnte. "Kannst du es glauben? Wir sind nicht einmal einen Tag hier und die Seeluft macht mich so müde, dass ich jeden Moment umfallen könnte."

"Dafür haben wir ein Zimmer", sagte Sam. "Bitte nicht hier draußen an der Bar. Ich hab keine Lust dich aufzusammeln und hoch in den ersten Stock zu schleppen."

"Weichei", sagte Dean. "Wärst du ein Mann, würdest du mich unter den Tisch saufen."

"Wäre ich ein Mann, würde ich dich in die Entzugsklinik stecken", brummte Sam und nahm sein Wasser. „Ich gehe rauf ins Zimmer", sagte er, sah an Dean vorbei, der nicht reagierte, und ging. Doch noch bevor er die Treppe erreichte, änderte er seine Meinung und blieb stehen.

Dean hatte Recht. Es war die Luft, die müde machte. Und die ihn Dinge sehen ließ, die nicht existierten.

Dennoch oder gerade aus diesem Grund folgte er einer Eingebung. Er konnte nicht anders, sein Weg führte ihn zurück an den Strand. Immerhin waren sie deshalb hergekommen. Um auf das Meer zu blicken. Er würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, nur weil es seiner Fantasie einfiel, ihm dumme Streiche zu spielen.

Er fand den Platz wieder, den sie zuvor inne gehabt hatten. Weil er trocken war und einen guten Blick bot, das sagte er sich. Warum einen anderen suchen? Und warum woanders hinsehen, als zu der Stelle, nahe der Wellenbrecher, an der er sie gesehen hatte. Sie sich eingebildet hatte, korrigierte er sich, streckte die Beine aus und lehnte sich zurück, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. Die Sonne ging unter und verzauberte Meer, Himmel und Land. Orange-rotes Licht erhellte die Welt, umso schöner, da seine Zeit begrenzt war, sein Erlöschen eine Ahnung von Vergänglichkeit erlaubte.

Für Augenblicke vergaß Sam die Fragen und die Anspannung, schloss die Augen und wünschte sich plötzlich und überraschend heftig, fast schmerzhaft, dass Dean bei ihm sei, den Anblick, den Moment teilte. Seine Augen öffneten sich und die Welt schien plötzlich voller Schatten, die sich über das Wasser, den Strand und über ihn erstreckten.

Dean war nicht hier. Er verstand nicht, würde nie verstehen. Er zog es vor zu trinken. Und wenn er seine Augen schweifen ließ, dann mit dem Blick des Jägers. Ob er einen Dämon anvisierte oder eine Frau, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Auf das Ergebnis kam es ihm an. Und im Betrachten eines Sonnenuntergangs fand sich kein Ergebnis. Kein Ziel ergab sich, ein Beobachter konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie das Licht starb und die Nacht siegte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Sam fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er hatte früher schon aufgegeben, hatte versagt, Fehler begangen. Schlimmer noch, hatte Dean enttäuscht, sich ihm entfremdet, damit gelebt, dass der ihn hasste, ihm misstraute, jedes seiner Worte anzweifelte. War es denn jetzt nicht viel besser? War ihre Bindung nicht stärker denn je? Und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, mehr zu verlangen. Als wollte er Dean ändern, in eine Form pressen, die ihm gefiel. So blödsinnig das war, denn dann wäre er nicht mehr Dean. Säße Dean jetzt neben ihm, erlaubte, dass er sich gegen ihn lehnte, striche ihm durch das Haar oder spräche leise, tröstende Worte, den Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet, dann wäre er nicht mehr der, den Sam kannte. Vielleicht nicht einmal der, den er wollte.

Nein. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren müßige Überlegungen. Er wollte Dean und er würde ihn immer wollen. Aber nur weil er endlich so weit war, sich das einzugestehen, bedeutete es nicht, dass Dean ebenso dachte und fühlte.

Er schluckte, starrte auf das Wasser, auf die spiegelglatte, golden schimmernde Fläche, bis diese vor seinen Augen flimmerte. Und dann sah er sie auftauchen. Wasser spritzte hoch, einer Fontäne gleich. Winzige Tropfen rieselten wieder herab, sprühten Funken, glitzerten wie Diamanten und umrahmten die Schönheit, die sich offenbarte. Sie wirbelte um sich selbst, wie ein Delphin, der ein Kunststück vollführte, der sich in ein ungewohntes Element begibt, in dem seine Freiheit, seine Beweglichkeit beeinträchtigt wird, und der dennoch nichts von seiner Eleganz verlor.

Sie war verschwunden, bevor er auf die Füße kam. Nur noch die sich kräuselnden Wellen im Wasser lieferten einen schwachen Beweis ihrer Existenz.

Das war kein Traum. Keine Halluzination. Sam lief auf das Wasser zu, ohne nachzudenken, stand bis zu den Knien darin, als er die Kälte bemerkte, die durch seine Schuhe und Jeans drang.

Er keuchte, hatte vergessen zu atmen, alles vergessen, starrte immer noch auf die Wasseroberfläche, die nun ruhig vor ihm lag, Bewegung lediglich in der Flüssigkeit, die ihn umgab.

Dunkel wirkte sie nun. Den Grund konnte er nicht mehr erkennen und als er wieder aufsah, glänzte das Meer in einem purpurfarbenen Ton, während die Sonne mit einem letzten vergeblichen Versuch, Licht und Wärme zu spenden, verschwand.

Sam fröstelte. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drehte sich um, stapfte mühsam an Land. Es war zu kalt für solchen Unsinn, zu trostlos für Albernheiten.

Wie weit er ins Meer gelaufen war, bemerkte er erst, als er sich zurück kämpfte. Das kniehohe Wasser schien nicht nachlassen zu wollen. Die vollgesogenen Schuhe erschwerten das Vorwärtskommen und als seine Füße taub wurden, stolperte er, glaubte für einen Moment, eine Hand an seinem Bein zu fühlen, die ihn zurückzerren wollte. Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr ihm und dann erreichte er den Strand, taumelte über den Sand, wäre beinahe gefallen, konnte sich dennoch keuchend auf den Beinen halten. Er lief weiter, und als er sich umdrehte, lag das Meer still und dunkel hinter ihm. Keine Spur einer Gefahr. Er fühlte ein hysterisches Lachen in sich aufsteigen als er weiterrannte, sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, stehen zu bleiben.

Vor ihm blitzten Lichter auf und er zuckte zusammen, änderte die Richtung, begriff verspätet, dass es sich um Scheinwerfer gehandelt hatte, dass er die Straße erreicht hatte, auf der sie gekommen waren.

Ihm war schwindelig, sein Kopf schmerzte, als er versuchte, sich an die Gegend zu erinnern. Es waren doch nur wenige Schritte vom Strand bis zum Hotel und zu Dean, doch wenn er sich um sich selbst drehte, stellte er fest, jegliche Orientierung verloren zu haben. Nicht nur dies, plötzlich roch er das Meer intensiver als zuvor. Er schmeckte Salz auf der Zunge und als der Wind an seiner Kleidung zerrte, glaubte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, von Algen umschlungen zu werden, die ihn in die Tiefe zogen. Er rang nach Luft, atmete Seetang und Muschelkalk und dann gab der Boden unter ihm nach. Er riss die Arme hoch, glaubte zu träumen, glaubte in Treibsand zu versinken, begriff mit einem Mal, dass er, um der Straße auszuweichen, einen Bogen gelaufen war, fort vom Hotel und zurück zum Strand. Dann fiel er und der Aufprall raubte ihm die Sinne.

Er erwachte, seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Er rieb verkrustetes Salz von seinen Wangen, seiner Nase, atmete mühsam ein. Als er sich aufstützte, schmerzte sein Bein. Er berührte vorsichtig sein Knie. Die Jeans war immer noch nass, er konnte nicht lange in der Dunkelheit gelegen haben. Der Boden fühlte sich feucht an, doch seine Kleidung triefte vor Nässe und er spürte seine Füße nicht. Er blinzelte in die Finsternis, die undurchdringlich schien, lauschte auf das Geräusch von Wellen, die gegen Stein schlugen. Es war kalt und er fror. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kam auf das gesunde Bein, zog sich an einem glitschigen Felsen hoch. Sein Atem ging schnell, zu heftig, zu laut. Er schluckte und wandte sich in entgegengesetzte Richtung zu den Geräuschen des Meeres. Jede unnötige Emotion schob er beiseite, schlüpfte mit der Gewohnheit langer Jahre in den Jägermodus, geübt darin, schnell genug zu analysieren und zu reagieren, um das eigene Leben zu retten, und manchmal das von anderen. Dass es diesmal nur um ihn ging, sollte die Sache erleichtern. Dennoch steigerte sich das Gefühl von Unbehagen mit jeder Bewegung, zu der er sich zwang. Als er sich humpelnd und tastend vorwärtsbewegte, kam er sich zurückversetzt vor, in eine Zeit, in der ihn dunkle Visionen heimgesucht hatten. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Was er jetzt zu sehen glaubte, zu fühlen glaubte, war nichts als Einbildung. Wie Meerjungfrauen oder flauschige Engelsflügel.

Beinahe hätte er gelacht, doch der Atem entwich ihm, als er ein blaues Licht vor sich erkannte. Je weiter er sich darauf zubewegte, desto mehr von seiner Umgebung konnte er erkennen. Es war ein Höhlensystem, durch das er sich bewegte, und Sam schalt sich selbst dafür, versäumt zu haben, sich vor ihrer Ankunft einen besseren Eindruck von der Gegend zu verschaffen. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie ihm während selbst der oberflächlichsten Recherche ein solches System entgangen sein konnte.

Zudem, und obwohl er sich zuerst doch sicher gewesen war, einen Weg gewählt zu haben, der ihn vom Meer wegführte, hörte er es nun stärker rauschen. Nicht nur das, es tropfte und gurgelte. Wasser rann den Stein herab, gegen den er sich lehnte. Und als er weiter humpelte, berührten seine Finger Moos, das weich und nass war, wie ein vollgesogener Schwamm. Doch das Licht wurde stärker und bald erkannte er die Umrisse der Felsen. Sie glänzten in einem seltsam bläulichen Licht und als er sich nun versuchte abzustützen, fühlte die Oberfläche sich an, wie mit Schleim bedeckt. Er schauderte, drängte die Panik zurück.

Dean konnte ihn hier nicht finden. Sein Mobiltelefon hatte er nicht mitgenommen, nicht für die paar Schritte und ohne eine Jagd in Sicht. Und wie peinlich war es, dass sein erster Gedanke Dean war, und dass der ihn retten werde? Was für ein trauriger, hilfsbedürftiger und nerviger Bruder konnte keine Minute alleine sein, ohne sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Im Grunde war es mehr als ein Wunder, dass Dean es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Und noch viel wundersamer, dass er es immer noch mit ihm aushielt.

Sam stöhnte, als sein Knie mit einem Vorsprung kollidierte und erstarrte, als gluckerndes Lachen ertönte. Er hielt den Atem an, starrte vor sich, neben sich, in die dunklen Höhlen, die überall hin abzweigten, von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie weitere Gänge bedeuteten oder nur Schatten waren, in denen alles lauern konnte. Als er auf den Boden sah, schimmerte dort das Nass blau und mit jedem Schritt, den er vorwärts ging, tauchten seine Turnschuhe tiefer ein. Der Grund war mit Wasser bedeckt und fiel ab, das Blau wurde dunkler, je weiter es sich in die Höhle erstreckte. Und doch flimmerte das Licht immer noch um ihn, bewegte sich und wies auf das Unwirkliche der Situation. Er stand starr und das Lachen verstummte. Dafür plätscherte es in der Mitte des unterirdischen Sees. Ein kleiner Kreis bildete sich aus dem Nichts, als habe jemand einen unsichtbaren Stein hineingeworfen, der nun immer größer werdende Ringe um die Stelle zeichnete, in die er eingetaucht war. Gebannt starrte Sam auf die Stelle.

"Sam - Sammy!", murmelte das Wasser und Sam wich zurück. Der blaue Schimmer bewegte sich über die Oberflächen von Wasser, Erde und Stein, strich über die Elemente, als wollte er sie liebkosen. An manchen Stellen heller, dann wieder dunkler werdend, als zöge er gemächlich seine Runden, suche seinen Weg in der Dunkelheit wie Sam selbst.

Er rieb sich die Augen. Sein Haar war feucht wie seine Kleidung. Das Innere der Höhle wärmer, als es ihm eben noch vorgekommen war. Der Schleim an den Wänden rann an diesen herab, wirkte auf einmal wie Schweiß. Und das Wasser, das durch seine Schuhsohlen drang, gewann mit jedem Atemzug an Temperatur. Das war völlig verrückt. Vielleicht erfror er gerade und sein Verstand erlaubte ihm, in einen Traum zu fliehen? Doch als er sich erneut über die Stirn rieb, fühlte die sich heiß an. Er legte seine kalten Finger auf einen Stein und der war warm, pochte leicht. Fast so als schlüge ein Herz unter der harten Schale. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut zog Sam die Finger zurück, betrachtete die Pflanze, die den Felsen bewuchs, ihn mit einer weichen, schwammig grünen Oberfläche bedeckte. Wie Moos, das nach Algen roch. Vorsichtig streckte er erneut die Hand aus, strich vorsichtig über die Pflanze, als ein leises Seufzen ertönte. Und ihm war, als bewegte sich der Stein unter seinen Fingern, als wölbe er sich ihm entgegen.

"Sammy", lockte eine Frauenstimme. "Ich bin froh, dass du endlich zu mir gefunden hast."

Sam wirbelte herum, doch weder vor noch hinter ihm, auch nicht an den Seiten war jemand zu sehen.

"Ich rufe schon so lange nach dir", seufzte die Stimme. "Jahr um Jahr, und nie hörst du mich. Immer sind andere wichtiger. Nie beachtest du mich. Dabei weißt du doch so gut wie ich, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind."

Sam räusperte sich. "Ich kenne Sie nicht", murmelte er.

"Das verletzt mich jetzt", säuselte die Stimme. "Natürlich kennst du mich. Sieh nur genau hin. Streck deine Hand aus. Ich warte nur darauf."

Sam schloss die Augen, atmete durch. Das war verrückt. Er musste hier heraus, so schnell wie möglich. Doch das Rauschen der Wellen näherte sich ihm nun von allen Seiten. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, in welche Richtung der Weg vom Meer wegführte, war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, woher er gekommen war. Und dazu war ihm so angenehm warm und er so rechtschaffen müde, dass er sich am liebsten auf den Boden gesetzt, gegen den merkwürdig vibrierenden Felsen gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hätte.

Mit Anstrengung riss er die wieder auf und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits bis zu den Knöcheln in dem Nass stand, und dass das Wasser seine Beine streichelte und wärmte. Plötzlich überkam ihm das Bedürfnis, die Wärme auch mit seinen Händen zu spüren und er bückte sich, tauchte die Fingerspitzen ein.

Und dann sah er sie. Verschwommen, unter Wasser, ein Stück entfernt von ihm, leuchtete das blasse Gesicht der Nixe und eine weiße Hand bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Das Lachen klang hell und klar, umspülte seinen Körper und feuchte, schlanke Finger schlossen sich um seine.

Er zog automatisch und die Nixe tauchte auf, bewegte sich anmutig und elegant, aus der Nähe schöner noch als der kurze Eindruck, den er aus der Ferne erhalten hatte.

Mit erstaunlicher Kraft zog sie an ihm und er fiel, landete mit den Knien in warmem Wasser. Sie lachte und nun wusste er es. Ihr Lachen perlte von den Lippen wie er es nur von Jess gekannt hatte. Nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, nicht daran hatte denken wollen. Ihr Haar glänzte nun golden und das Licht veränderte sich, wurde von blau zu violett und glitzerte schließlich rot. Sie schwamm, er sah ihren Fischschwanz durch das Wasser gleiten, silbrig und zart. Mit einem Schlag ihrer Flosse befand sie sich vor ihm, presste warme, feuchte Lippen gegen seine, bevor er zurückweichen konnte.

Doch das war nicht Jess. Noch hatte er seinen Verstand nicht vollends verloren.

Das war entweder ein Dämon oder eine Halluzination und er würde nicht auf sie hereinfallen.

"Aber Sammy", lachte die Nixe und tauchte weg, drehte sich im Wasser und kam wieder hoch. "So paranoid. So misstrauisch. Was hat dieses Leben dir angetan?" Sie strich sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn, wirkte traurig. "Wärst du doch früher zu mir gekommen. Es hätte so viel leichter sein können für dich."

"Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Sam, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, erwartete Salz und Tang zu schmecken. Doch stattdessen hatte der Kuss einen Hauch von Süße auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen, wie die Muffins, die Amelia für ihre Picknicks gebacken hatte. Wehmut erfüllte ihn und die weißen Finger strichen über seinen Arm, hinterließen Wärme und Trost.

"Nichts ist verloren", flüsterte sie. "Wir können alles nachholen." Er sah in dunkle Augen, sah für eine Sekunde Amelia, blinzelte und blickte zur Seite.

"Aber nein", wisperte die Nixe und nun presste sich der feuchte, warme Körper an seinen. "Nicht sie, nicht Jess, nicht Madison."

Sams Hand wanderte fast gegen seinen Willen durch dunkles Haar und Madisons Lächeln fand den Weg in sein Herz. Längst verdrängte, überwunden geglaubte Bilder wollten zurückkehren, und er kämpfte darum, sie auf Abstand zu halten.

"Verschwinde, Dämon", stieß er heiser hervor.

Doch Lippen bewegten sich gegen seine. "Sam, Sammy", flüsterte die Stimme. „Erkennst du mich denn immer noch nicht? Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du mir gehört, hast mich geliebt, bist mir gefolgt. Ich habe dich geführt und geleitet. Lass zu, dass ich dich auch jetzt leite."

Sam zitterte. Das alles war nicht wahr, ein Traum nur. Weder Jess, noch Amelia, noch Madison befanden sich in dieser Höhle. Auch kein anderes Mädchen, keine Frau, und keiner der Jungen oder Männer, zu denen er sich je hingezogen gefühlt hatte, die nun wie Blitzlichter mit einem Grübchen in der Wange, einer Locke, die seine Haut streifte oder kleinen Falten in den Augenwinkeln aufleuchteten.

Und dann gab die Nixe erneut dieses glucksende Lachen von sich, wand einen Arm um ihn und war ihm nun so nah, dass er das Grün ihrer Augen sehen konnte und die weichen Lippen Deans, die seine berührten. Die sich wie Deans Lippen anfühlten, Deans Lippen waren.

Seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien erstarben in dem Moment, in dem er Deans Zunge spürte und der Geruch nach Whiskey, Motoröl und Schießpulver seine Sinne soweit trübte, dass er in den Kuss hinein seufzte.

Er hörte Dean atmen und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah Dean ihn an, so wie er ihn manchmal, selten anblickte. Weich und mit der Verletzlichkeit, die er nie zeigen wollte, die ihn nur in außergewöhnlichen Momenten und gegen seinen Willen überwältigte.

„Wahre Liebe", flüsterte Dean und um seine Lippen zuckte es. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ja", wisperte Sam und sah zu, wie sein Verstand, wie alles, an das er geglaubt hatte, sich auflöste, und Dean als einzige Realität zurückließ. Auch wenn in einem Winkel seiner selbst eine Stimme schrie, dass er sich irrte, dass das, was er sah und fühlte, nicht stimmte, erstickte er sie, vertrieb sie mit jeder Berührung Deans, die so vertraut war und zugleich mehr. Denn was er in Deans Augen sah und in der Berührung seiner Hände spürte, war nicht der vergängliche Hunger, das verzweifelte Bedürfnis sich abzureagieren, das er von Dean gewohnt war, sondern ehrliche, tiefe Empfindung.

„Sam", flüsterte Dean und drängte ihn zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen warmen Felsen lehnte und Dean über ihm war, seine Hände ihm das nasse Hemd vom Leib zogen und seine Lippen saugende Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilten.

Die warmen, feuchten Finger wanderten tiefer, öffneten die Knöpfe seiner Hose mit Leichtigkeit, zogen die in Richtung der Knie und dann spürte Sam glatte, schuppige Haut an seinem Unterleib. Doch der verwirrte Laut, der ihm entkommen wollte, erstarb mit dem warmen, festen Mund, der sich erneut auf seinen presste, so fraglos zu Dean gehörte, dass Sams Becken sich automatisch hob, nun keine Schuppen mehr fühlte, sondern Deans Hand, die sich um seinen Schwanz schloss. Jede Schwiele, jeder Druck, jede Bewegung so vertraut, dass Sams Gedankengang stoppte, ohne ein Ende zu finden, und er nur noch weißes Licht sah, die Sterne, den Orgasmus in Reichweite wähnte.

„Sam, das ist so gut", flüsterte Dean. „Lass mich … Du lässt mich doch?" Für einen Moment erwachte Sam aus dem Rausch. Das stimmte nicht. Dean würde nicht fragen. Doch da rieb dessen Daumen über seine Spitze und Sam sank zurück auf die warme, weiche, pulsierende Oberfläche, die sich an ihn schmiegte, jeder Wölbung seines Körpers folgte, seine Muskeln sanft massierte. Deans freie Hand wanderte Sams Seite entlang, seinen Oberschenkel, griff abrupt in seine Kniekehle und hob das Bein, presste es gegen Sams Brust, während Deans Zunge über Sams Schwanz leckte, bevor sich seine Lippen um ihn schlossen. Sam stöhnte und Dean stöhnte erstickt, als er ihn tiefer aufnahm.

Sam bäumte sich auf, hörte sich selbst Deans Namen rufen, hörte dessen Lachen, spürte Schuppen über sein Bein gleiten, während Deans Druck auf sein Bein sich verstärkte. Und als der noch einmal, ein letztes Mal an Sams Schwanz saugte, warf Sam jeden Zweifel dankbar über Bord, stöhnte nur seinen Protest heraus, als Deans Lippen ihn verließen, seinen Bauch, seine Brust hochwanderten, bevor er sein Gewicht benutzte, um Sams Bein weiter anzuheben. Dessen Becken zuckte ihm entgegen und als die schuppige Masse von seinem anderen Bein rollte, gab er den Händen nach, die es ebenfalls anhoben und zur Seite spreizten. Nicht einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, dass es mehrere Hände waren, oder woher der Finger stammte, der nun seine Öffnung streifte.

Dean küsste ihn. Seine Zunge tauchte in Sams Mund, süß und schwer, größer als gewohnt. Die Trockenheit war längst vergessen, spendete die Zunge ihm doch Feuchtigkeit, die seine Kehle benetzte. Und der Finger, der nun zwischen seinen Beinen suchte und endlich eindrang war glatt und lang. Doch warm und weich. Er füllte ihn so gut, schmeichelte seinem Eingang, glitt wie von selbst in sein Inneres, bewegte sich darin, erforschte Wände und Tiefe. Und als er sich zurückzog, murmelte Sam unzufriedene Laute, so gut er es mit Deans Zunge in seinem Mund vermochte.

„Sch", beruhigte ihn Deans Stimme, rollte tief in dessen Kehle, sang zugleich hell und klar, wie Jess ihre Altstimme hatte erklingen lassen. Wisperte beruhigende Worte, ähnlich denen Amelias, nachdem sie ihn aus einem Albtraum geweckt hatte. „Ich hab dich", flüsterte Dean. „Ich achte auf dich."

Und das war wieder sein Bruder, so eindeutig, dass die Erkenntnis Sam Tränen in die Augen trieb. Deans Hände umfassten seine. Deans Finger nahmen seine Handgelenke, hoben sie über den Kopf, pressten sie gegen den Felsen, der unter dem Druck nachgab. Während die Finger keine Finger mehr waren, sondern etwas Pflanzliches, Bänder, Lianen vielleicht, glatt und grün. Sie wanden sich um seine Arme und als Sam blinzelte, die Illusion vertreiben wollte, sich gegen das Bild der langen, dünnen schlauchähnlichen Gebilde wehrte, die ihn festhielten, die nun seine Seiten entlang strichen, über seine Brust wanderten, sich um seinen Hals legten, da lachte Dean auf ihn herab.

„Ergib dich mir", flüsterte er und Sam sah in die warmen Augen, grün und braun zugleich, sah die langen Wimpern zittern, und den Mund, der sich öffnete. Doch die Zunge, die über Deans Lippen wanderte, war lang und spitz. Von einem warmen Oliv-Ton. Sie glänzte in der Wärme und als Dean sich herabbeugte, um über Sams Wange zu lecken, wollte er schreien. Doch bevor er einen Ton herausbringen konnte, befanden sich Deans Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln, spreizten seine Beine weiter, öffneten ihn. In demselben Augenblick füllte die Zunge erneut seinen Mund und gleichzeitig drang etwas in ihn ein, von dem er nun wusste, dass es nicht Dean gehörte. Doch der Schrei, der sich endlich lösen wollte, wurde erstickt. Und gleichzeitig glitt ein weiteres, langes und schmales Gebilde in sein Inneres. Die beiden stießen abwechselnd vor und zurück, bevor sie sich auseinanderbewegten und doch in ihm verblieben, seinen Muskel dehnten und auseinanderzogen, Raum schufen für mehr.

Sam rang nach Luft und Dean leckte tief in seine Kehle, bevor er zurückwich, auf Sam herab lächelte. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor Sams Augen, doch in seinem Rücken bewegten sich langgezogene, grüne Gebilde, verschwommene Lianen, die über Deans Schultern krochen, nach Sam griffen. Nein, keine Lianen. Die Gebilde waren mit Dean verbunden, wuchsen aus seinem Körper, wie der schuppige Leib, den Sam zuvor gespürt hatte.

Dean lachte, neigte sich tiefer. „Hast du davon geträumt, Sammy?", schmeichelte er und nahm die Liane von seiner Schulter, legte sie fast zärtlich auf Sams Brust, beobachtete wie sie über die Haut kroch, bis deren Spitze die Brustwarze erreichte. Die Spitze umkreiste sie, öffnete sich und umschloss dieselbe. Sam spürte, hörte, ein saugendes Geräusch, sah Deans Augen, bevor dessen Lider sich zitternd schlossen. Und dann presste sich neben den beiden Tentakeln – denn nun hatte er einen Namen für die Gebilde – ein weiterer in sein Inneres. Glitt mit Leichtigkeit tief in ihn hinein und begann sich zu bewegen, begann mit hektischen, schnellen Stößen, entzog sich wieder, um sich um seinen Schwanz zu schlingen, den sacht zu massieren, schneller zu werden, während die in ihm verbliebenen Tentakel ihn weiter auseinanderzogen.

„Mein Sam", stöhnte Dean über ihm und die Zunge kreiste in dem geöffneten Mund, rieb über feuchte, volle Lippen. Sam presste sich gegen ihn, fühlte sich leer und offen, bloßgestellt und zugleich so erregt, dass es schmerzte. Seine zweite Brustwarze wurde stimuliert und er schrie auf, fühlte ein ähnlich saugendes Gebilde an der empfindlichen Spitze, während sich das andere immer noch an der anderen zu schaffen machte. Ein leises, schmatzendes Geräusch war zu hören, verschmolz mit dem Gurgeln des Wassers, in dem er lag, und Deans Lachen, das von den Wänden wiederhallte.

Weitere Tentakel krochen auf ihn zu. Sam hob den Kopf, sah mit Grauen, wie sich die silbernen Flossen auflösten, wie sich der Fischschwanz spaltete, in grüne, dünne Tentakel auseinanderfiel, die sich jeder nach eigenem Gutdünken zu bewegen schienen. Doch nicht nur grüne Schläuche bildeten sich. Die schuppige Oberfläche blieb auf dickeren Tentakeln erhalten, die breit wie Äste waren. Silberne Schuppen, auf denen mehr Schleim glänzte, als die Wände der Höhle immer noch absonderten.

Sie alle bewegten sich und Sam ahnte, dass er Grund zur Panik hatte, dass er kämpfen und sich befreien sollte. Doch dann lagen Deans Hände an seinen Wangen und die Zunge stieß in seine Kehle, raubte ihm Atem und Verstand, während Tentakelarme seine Beine fesselten und zwei andere, dünne Spitzen in ihn fuhren, in ihm zuckten, tief glitten und dann mit den dort verbliebenen seinen Muskel weiter dehnten.

Als er dachte, er verlöre den Verstand, weit geöffnet und doch leer, spürte er eine harte, feuchte Präsenz an seiner Öffnung. Zu breit, dachte er und würgte. Deans Zunge zog sich zurück, strich über sein Kinn und seinen Hals, als sich etwas in ihn presste, unbarmherzig den Widerstand überwand, ihn bis zur Unmöglichkeit weitete. Er spürte die Schuppen an seinen Wänden, fühlte warme Feuchtigkeit, die doch das Eindringen nur unwesentlich erleichterte. Das Gebilde drängte weiter und Sam glaubte zu zerreißen. Nie zuvor hatte er eine solche Größe in sich aufgenommen. Und immer noch presste Dean vorwärts. Denn niemand anderes konnte es sein, durfte es sein, niemand anderes als Dean.

Sam hörte ihn stöhnen, klammerte sich an das vertraute Gefühl der Hände auf seiner Haut. Nur dass diese nun keine Hände mehr waren, sondern Tentakel, mit und ohne Schuppen. Sie saugten sich an seine Haut, wanderten über jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, rieben und streiften, verharrten, als klebten sie an ihm. Eines der Gebilde strich über seinen Mund und als er unter halb geschlossenen Augen hervor blinzelte, erkannte er Saugnäpfe unter dem silbrigen Grün. „Dean?", rief er erstickt, suchte die Zunge, die eben noch seinen Hals herab gewandert war, suchte den vertrauten Blick, den dunkelblonden Haarschopf. Seine Augen tränten, ließen alles noch mehr verschwimmen, doch er hätte Dean immer und überall entdeckt. Nur, dass der nun nicht mehr bei ihm war, verschwunden, sich aufgelöst hatte, verwandelt in ein Meer aus Tentakeln, die ihn festhielten, gegen einen vibrierenden Felsen pressten, während der Phallus in ihm endlich verharrte. Bis er zu pulsieren begann, sich ein Stück nur entzog und dann mit festen, harten Stößen begann, die über seine Prostata rieben und ihm ein Keuchen entlockten. Und plötzlich war es gut, gehalten zu werden. War gut, ausgeliefert zu sein, sich nicht wehren zu können, nur noch in dem Ort zwischen seinen Beinen zu existieren. Jedes Denken verließ ihn, jede Angst wich und er schrie wieder, als das Gebilde in ihn hämmerte, sich tiefer bohrte und still wurde. Die Tentakel an seine Brustwarzen bissen zu, wie elektrische Schläge zuckte der Schmerz durch seinen Körper und dann fühlte er wie sich heiße Flüssigkeit in ihn entlud, ihn füllte und der Phallus sich langsam entzog, seine Prostata massierte und dann aus ihm glitt. Doch er blieb nicht offen. Kaum dass er Atem fand, da drang ein weiteres Gebilde in ihn ein, begann sofort mit langsamen Stößen, rieb unerträglich langsam über das empfindliche Gewebe in seinem Inneren, presste sich dagegen, zog sich vor und wieder zurück. Bis Sam wimmerte und trotz seiner Hilflosigkeit versuchte, sein Becken ihm entgegen zu bewegen. Als habe es darauf gewartet, stieß das Gebilde nun heftiger zu, wurde schneller, bohrte sich tief in sein Inneres und entzog sich erst, als es ihn mit seinem Samen gefüllt hatte. Sam wimmerte wieder, als es aus ihm glitt, sah er mit tränenverschleierten Augen wie zwei der grünen Tentakel über seinen Bauch krochen, nacheinander in ihn schlüpften, während sein Schwanz sich immer noch im festen Griff eines ähnlichen Wesens befand. Die Tentakel in ihm fuhren tief und spitz in ihn, kitzelten seine Wände, pressten sich gegen sie, erforschten die geweitete Öffnung, bevor sie ebenfalls heiße Flüssigkeit spuckten. Und immer noch dehnten ihn andere Tentakel, behielten ihn offen, bereit für andere. Sie kamen. Einer nach dem anderen drangen sie in ihn ein. Als es fünf der grünen, dünnen Gebilde auf einmal waren, lockerte sich der Schlauch um seinen Schwanz, löste sich und er spürte seinen Orgasmus nahen. Der Schlauch bewegte sich seinen Spalt entlang und drängte neben den anderen in sein Inneres. Die Saugnäpfe setzten sich an dem Nervengewebe fest und saugten, bis er sich mit einem Schrei ergoss, den der Tentakel erstickte, der in seinen Mund fuhr.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, Ekel fühlte, bewegte sich der immer noch zwischen seinen Lippen und er schmeckte Salz, Süße und Asche. Vergaß den Geschmack, als die Tentakel aus ihm krochen und er sich weiter gedehnt fühlte, als zuvor. Seine Augen tränten und die Verzweiflung stürzte auf ihn herab. Als sein Körper erschöpft jede Spannung verlor, sein Schwanz erschlaffte, sein Atem mühsam und schwer ging, überrannte ihn der Eindruck dessen, was geschehen war, was er mit sich hatte machen lassen. Ein Wimmern hallte in seinen Ohren und entfernt wusste er, dass es sich um seines handelte. Doch verwandelte es sich in ein Ächzen, als er ein Plätschern vernahm, als neue Bewegung die Oberfläche des unterirdischen Sees aufrührte.

Was nun aus dem Wasser auf ihn zu glitt, wendiger als die anderen Tentakel, geschmeidiger, glänzte silberrot, fand ohne Umschweife den Weg zwischen seine Beine, presste gegen die Schläuche, die ihn offen hielten, die ihm nun einer nach dem anderen Platz machten, bis es gegen den Muskel stieß, zurückwich, und dann mit einem gewaltigen Stoß tief in ihn eindrang.

Der Schrei blieb in Sams Kehle stecken. Seine Füße suchten vergeblich Halt, als der Schmerz ihn umfing, und das Gewicht auf seiner Brust drohte, ihn zu erdrücken. In seinen Ohren dröhnten unausgesprochene Anschuldigungen, Worte wie Schuld und Grauen erschütterten den Verstand, der sich langsam erholen wollte. ‚Bitte nicht', dachte er, als ihm die Wirklichkeit bewusst wurde, sein nun übermäßig empfindliches Inneres revoltierte. ‚Ich schaffe das nicht' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und zugleich überwältigte ihn die brennende, hilflose Sehnsucht nach Dean.

Andere Tentakel saugten sich an seinen Hals, fuhren durch sein Haar, bewegten sich aufgeregt, während der Eindringling vibrierte. Er zuckte in ihm, pulsierte, schwoll an und füllte Sam mit einer warmen, schleimigen Substanz, auf der er herausglitt. Und wie auf sein Kommando zogen sich auch die anderen Tentakel zurück, krochen und rollten zurück ins Wasser, entfernten sich in den See hinein.

Sam schloss die Augen, nachdem die letzte Berührung ihn verlassen hatte und Stille ihn umfing. Keine Stimme, kein Lachen, nichts, das ihn von der Scham, die ihn überwältigte, ablenkte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Beine an. Sein Körper schmerzte und er fror. Der Felsen neben ihm war kalt und hart, das Wasser kühl. Es kam ihm vor, als sauge es die restliche Wärme aus seinem Körper, obwohl es nur knapp den Boden bedeckte, auf dem er lag. Er schauderte, als es sich bewegte, gegen Stein und Wand schwappte, sanften Wellen gleich, die gegen den Strand ausrollten. Nun hörte er auch wieder das Rauschen des Ozeans, sah den nächtlichen Pazifik vor sich, roch das Meer, über das sich ein Sternenhimmel wölbte. Mühsam kam er auf Hände und Knie, tastete nach seiner Kleidung, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Höhle sich verdunkelt hatte. Kein überirdisches, fantastisches Licht leuchtete, kein Moos schimmerte und ganz sicher gab es keine Meerjungfrauen. Er schauderte wieder, dachte an Dean, ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Die nassen Kleidungsstücke ließen ihn erzittern. Doch mit einem Mal gelang es ihm, die Jeans und das Hemd überzustreifen, und er hastete vorwärts, konnte die Höhle nicht mehr ertragen, diesen Albtraum, aus dem er hoffte und betete, jeden Augenblick erwachen zu dürfen.

Die Luft wurde kälter und ein Windstoß ließ ihn stärker frieren. Aber als er der Richtung folgte, entdeckte er die Quelle des Lichts, starrte in den vollen Mond, der sich im Meer spiegelte. Sein Lachen enthielt einen Anflug von Hysterie und als er über die Schulter sah, hätte er sich nicht gewundert, wenn sich eine Felswand vor seinen Augen geschlossen hätte. Stattdessen klaffte ein dunkler Höhleneingang auf. Unter ihm, zu seinen Füßen, lag die Wasseroberfläche und er starrte einen Augenblick in die dunkle, geheimnisvolle Tiefe. Erst als er seine Konzentration ausreichend sammeln konnte, um im Mondlicht einen Weg zu suchen, erkannte er die Stufen, die grob in den Stein gehauen waren, zurück und herab führten, von dem Vorsprung auf dem er stand, zu einem steinigen Strand.

Er rutschte ab. Seine kalten Hände konnten den Stein nicht greifen, und er fiel das letzte Stück, schürfte sich die Haut auf, beachtete die Verletzungen nicht.

Wahnsinn, Traum, Einbildung oder nicht, der Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen, der zu weit gedehnte Muskel ließen ihn nicht vergessen. Aus ihm rann Feuchtigkeit, die dicker war und anders als Wasser, die in ihm den Drang weckte, sich zu übergeben. Er würgte, doch vergeblich, kämpfte sich hoch und taumelte vorwärts. Nur weg von dem Ozean, vom Wasser, vom Irrsinn.

Wie durch ein Wunder fand er die Straße wieder, stolperte sie entlang, geleitet von den bunten Lichtern, die das Hotel anzeigten.

Endlich stand er vor dem Raum, den sie bewohnten, versuchte vergeblich, den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu fischen, seine Hände zu kalt, um zu greifen. Da ging die Tür auf, Dean hatte ihn gehört. Sein dumpfes, ärgerliches Grollen drang nicht wirklich in Sams Verstand vor. Seine Worte konnte er nicht verstehen. Doch er begriff, dass Dean handelte, dass der so schnell schaltete, wie er es gewohnt war. Obwohl er nach Alkohol roch und nach Stärkerem als Bier. Obwohl er ungehalten war und ununterbrochen murmelte, vielleicht auch brüllte. Als er Sam das nasse Hemd vom Leib geschält hatte, verstand der etwas wie 'Ins Wasser gefallen' und 'Kleiner Bruder'. Doch als Deans Hände sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten, kam Sam zu sich, zuckte zusammen und stieß ihn grob zur Seite. "D ... das mach ich schon", stammelte er, seine Lippen gefühllos. Seine Zunge fühlte sich merkwürdig an, kalt und glitschig. Er würgte wieder, stolperte vorwärts und sank über der Toilette zusammen. Ein Krampf schüttelte ihn, doch mehr geschah nicht. Und dann spürte er Deans Hände auf seiner Schulter, fühlte, wie der sein Haar zurückstrich.

"Was ist los, Sam?", fragte Dean, nüchtern, ernst und auf einmal liebevoll.

Und Sam konnte es nicht ertragen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mich allein", sagte er gepresst. "Ich ... ich will nicht, dass du mich anfasst."

Deans Hände verschwanden abrupt und Sam zitterte vor Kälte.

"Du musst dich aufwärmen", sagte Dean und stand auf, stellte das warme Wasser an. "Und zwar schnell." Seine Stimme entfernte sich. "Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin vor der Tür."

Sam nickte, obwohl die Tür bereits zugeklappt war, zog sich hoch und befreite sich mühsam von dem Rest seiner Kleidung, stopfte sie in den Abfalleimer, der viel zu klein für seine Jeans war. Dann stieg er unter den warmen Strahl, ließ das Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, stand still und wartete, bis Finger und Zehen zu kribbeln und zu schmerzen begannen. Das Wasser schmeckte salzig, doch vielleicht weinte er auch mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er die endlich öffnete und an sich herabsah, wies sein Körper Spuren auf, die ihm ein Ächzen entlockten. Rote Flecken, dort wo die Tentakel gesaugt hatten. Kein Traum also, er trug den Beweis auf seiner Haut, zitterte wieder trotz des warmem Wassers. Als er es nicht mehr ertrug, sich nicht fühlen, sich nicht ansehen wollte, stellte er das Wasser aus und kletterte aus der Dusche. Sein Rucksack lehnte an der Tür und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, suchte er ein langärmliges Shirt und eine Sweathose heraus, zog sich an und vermied Deans Blick, als er das Bad verließ, um in sein Bett zu kriechen. Nur nicht denken, nur keine Fragen zulassen. Er konnte nichts mehr ändern. Geschehen war geschehen. Er presste die Lider zusammen, schob die Vorstellung dessen, was sich nun in seinem Inneren befand, was ihm nicht gelungen war herauszuwaschen, in die Dunkelheit des Vergessens.

"Du willst nicht darüber reden?" Deans Stimme enthielt einen Anflug von Besorgnis, doch ebenso klang sie ärgerlich. Sam verstand ihn nur zu gut.

"Sam?" Der Ärger verschwand, Besorgnis wurde deutlich. Sam rollte sich enger zusammen, hielt die Augen geschlossen, antwortete nicht. Er hörte Dean seufzen. "Du weißt, dass ich das so nicht stehen lasse", murmelte der. "Wolltest du dich ertränken, oder was soll ich davon halten? Wie kommst du sonst darauf, mitten in der Nacht und in voller Montur in den Ozean zu springen?"

Sam presste die Hände gegen die Ohren, als sich Schritte näherten, zuckte zusammen, als die Matratze sich bewegte, als Deans warme Hand sich auf seine Stirn legte, Whiskey-geschwängerter Atem Deans Nähe bewies.

Dean fasste seine Finger, nahm sie in seine und lehnte sich näher. "Kein Fieber", sagte er. "Also sind wir bei den Dämonen angelangt." Er atmete aus. "Lass mich rekapitulieren", murmelte er mehr zu sich. "Du verhältst dich wie dein gewohntes, schlecht gelauntes, grüblerisches Selbst. Bis dich die wirre Idee von Fabelwesen packt, die im Meer herumschwimmen."

Sam zitterte. Er glaubte, die Bewegung in sich zu spüren, fremdartige Substanzen, die sich in seinem Inneren entfalteten, ihn mit Fieberträumen infizierten, die sich nur in der Tiefe des Ozeans auflösen konnten.

Dean seufzte wieder. "Kennen wir das? Märchen, die handfeste Traumata auslösen? Solche, die einen ins Meer springen lassen und in einen Kälteschock versetzen?"

Sam versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Wie brachte Dean das nur fertig? Las in ihm wie in einem Buch, während Deans Gedanken und Gefühle für ihn immer ein Rätsel blieben, egal wie lange sie zusammensteckten. Egal wie lange sie sich gegenseitig schworen, dass es keine Geheimnisse, keine Lügen mehr gab. Er log ja auch nicht. Es gelang ihm nur nicht, die Wahrheit auszusprechen, undenkbar, dass sich noch ein Puzzlestück an seine Sünden fügte. Egal, was Dean sagte oder sogar glaubte, Sam kannte die Grenzen sehr gut. Wusste, dass er, so nah sie sich auch sein mochten, vielleicht der Einzige war, der Dean derart irritieren konnte, dass der in ein unversöhnliches Schema zurückfand. Und das auszuhalten, noch einmal fortzugehen, und ohne Dean zu sein, das brachte er nicht fertig. Nicht jetzt, verwundbar wie er war, an der Grenze zur Panik. Das Risiko war zu groß, der Gedanke unerträglich.

"Sammy", fuhr Dean fort, drängender, schien zu spüren, dass er bereits einen Fuß in der Tür hatte, dass Sams Schutzwall brach.

"Ich kann nicht", stieß der hervor, erstickte die Worte mit der Decke, brauchte Dean nicht anzusehen, um dessen Augenrollen zu bemerken.

"Ehrlich Sam?", fragte der. "Willst du wirklich behaupten, es sei schlimmer als Dämonenblut, als Ruby ..." Er brach ab, doch Sam hatte genug gehört. "Lass es einfach, Dean", sagte er heiser. "Es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung." Und das war es auch, bis auf ein paar schmerzende und gerötete Stellen an seinem Körper hatte sich nichts verändert. Er würde sie verbergen, bis sie verheilt waren und gleich am kommenden Morgen vorschlagen, dass sie weiterzogen. Was sich noch in ihm befand, das sollte er ignorieren, bis es vergessen war. Dean stand nicht auf, aber er sprach auch nicht und Sams Atem beruhigte sich. Langsam wurde ihm wärmer und als er registrierte, dass Dean immer noch seine Hand umfasste, dass deren Wärme seine Finger auftaute, Deans Nähe und die Heizung neben seinem Bett, die schlimmste Kälte vertrieben, schlief er ein.

Dean sah zu, wie der unter der Decke verborgene Körper sich weniger hektisch hob und senkte. Lauschte auf die langgezogenen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge, fühlte die Finger in seiner Hand erschlaffen. Von Sam war nicht viel mehr zu sehen, als die Haarsträhnen, die sich auf der Decke kringelten. Er würde Sam gegenüber nicht zugeben, wie erschrocken er gewesen war, als Sam wie ein begossener Pudel vor der Tür aufgetaucht war, das Gesicht bleich wie der Tod, die Lippen aufgerissen, verkrustetes Blut in den Mundwinkeln. Auf einen Schlag war er nüchtern geworden, hatte vielleicht aus alter Gewohnheit ein wenig zu heftig reagiert. Aber was konnte er dafür, wenn alles in ihm aufschrie, wenn der negative, hoffnungslose Teil in ihm bemerkte, dass er hätte damit rechnen können? Dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die nächste Katastrophe über Sam, über sie hinein brach. Was konnte er dafür, wenn die Erfahrung ihn gelehrt hatte, zuallererst nach der Schuld des Bruders zu fahnden? Er wollte das nicht, wirklich nicht, wusste es besser. Wusste vor allem, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und ohne Sam nicht leben wollte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Sam die Dunkelheit anzog. Und es änderte nichts daran, dass er dazu neigte, erst zu reden und dann zu denken. Zu spät, wenn man wusste, dass Sam nichts vergaß, dass er jedes unbedacht ausgesprochene Wort in einem Winkel seins grüblerischen Wesens speicherte und hervorholte, wenn er einen Grund dafür gekommen sah.

Und er selbst, egal was er behauptete oder von sich dachte, über die Angelegenheit mit Ruby oder dem Blut würde er nie hinwegkommen. Er würde nie das Gesicht Sams vergessen, der sein Gewissen, seine Seele verloren hatte. Aber das konnte er Sam nicht sagen. Denn ebenso wenig vergaß er den Ausdruck, den der zeigte, wenn er glaubte, die Schuld der Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, Dean wieder enttäuscht zu haben und schlimmer noch, Schmerz, Wahnsinn oder Hölle verdient zu haben.

Konfrontierte Sam Dean mit seiner Sicht der Dinge, mit seinem Verständnis von Schuld und Sühne, dann löste sich Deans Großspurigkeit auf, ihm blieb die Luft weg und er wusste nichts zu entgegnen. Zumindest nichts, was hilfreich oder auch nur akzeptabel wäre. Auch jetzt, während er auf Sam hinuntersah, bröckelte seine Fassade, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Manchmal hielt die Maske nicht mehr, manchmal sah darunter genau das hervor, was er Sam vorzuwerfen pflegte. Etwas wie Offenheit, das Bedürfnis zu sprechen, zu trösten, unsinniger Kram, der nicht weiterhalf. Schlimmer noch. Sam schulterte die ihm auferlegten Bürden als sei es seine zweite Natur, war es gewohnt, ein Vorhaben durchzuziehen, egal, was es ihn kostete. Manchmal glaubte Dean, dass Sam es sich einfacher machte, dass sein Bedürfnis auszusprechen, was ihm in den Sinn kam, und das zu passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheiten, eine Art von Befreiung für ihn darstellte, die Dean nie kennenlernen würde. Er dagegen fühlte sich nicht besser, wenn er sein Inneres offenbarte. Im Gegenteil, seine Zweifel stiegen und zusätzlich wog die Schuld, jemand anderen, meist Sam, mit seinen lächerlichen Gefühlen belästigt zu haben, schwer. Einfacher war es zu trinken, bis diese verschwanden, auf die Pirsch zu gehen, bloß niemanden an sich heranzulassen. Einfacher war auch, über Sams Anhänglichkeit zu lachen, sie als das abzutun, was sie war. Die Gewohnheit des kleinen Bruders, sich letztendlich und wenn alles über ihm zusammenbrach, auf Dean zu verlassen, darauf, dass der alles und ihn in Ordnung brachte. Idiotisch, diese Verantwortung ständig mit sich herumzutragen, unabhängig davon, wie oft Sam ihm mit Worten und Taten versichert hatte, dass er durchaus bereit und fähig war, den Preis für seine eigenen Fehler zu bezahlen. Auch die für andere, wenn Dean darüber nachdachte. Und eben das hielt Dean davon ab, tiefer in sich zu graben, darüber nachzudenken, was für eine Bindung sie aufrecht erhielten. Aufrecht erhalten mussten, denn ob es Gott, Teufel oder das Schicksal waren, die ihnen die Abhängigkeit voneinander aufzwangen, sich dagegen zu wehren war unmöglich. Wenn das Jahr mit Lisa und Ben es ihm nicht bewiesen hatte, dann das, was jeder Moment, in dem Sam zusammenbrach, ob unter Halluzinationen, Krämpfen, Schmerzen oder Schuldgefühlen, in ihm anrichtete. Mehr noch, was der Gedanke, Sam zu verlieren, mit ihm anstellte. Man sollte meinen, dass er inzwischen genug gesehen und erlebt hatte, um glauben zu können, dass sie sich wiederfänden, selbst wenn Tod, Himmel, Hölle oder Fegefeuer sie voneinander trennen wollten. Doch genau was das anging, schien für Dean das Glas immer halb leer zu sein. Trotz allem, was er sagte, tat, und wie er auftrat, war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass unzählige Mächte dort draußen ihr Unwesen trieben, die weitaus stärker waren als er, für die sie immer nur Spielbälle sein würden, vielleicht bis in die Ewigkeit.

Und dass er Sam ebenso wie John verlöre, selbst nur auf unabsehbare Zeit, kam nicht in Frage, nicht solange auch nur eine andere Möglichkeit existierte.

Er spürte, dass seine Augen brannten, blinzelte ärgerlich. Emotionen halfen nicht weiter. Worte halfen nicht. Berührungen und mehr dienten nur dazu, sich abzureagieren. Stellten den meist vergeblichen Versuch dar, eine Art von Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen, die er schon vor viel zu langer Zeit verloren hatte. Ein weiterer Grund, der dafür sprach, dass er Sams gelegentliche zu starke Fixierung auf ihn und auf das, was sie manchmal, nur gelegentlich teilten, abblockte. Sie waren sich nah genug, klebten auf ungesunde Weise eng genug zusammen. Sollten sie sich noch weiter aufeinander zubewegen, sollte Sam ihn mit seiner Art gefühlsbetonter Herangehensweise, den sich widersprechenden, komplizierten Gedankenspielereien anstecken, gäbe es für keinen von ihnen noch genug Luft zum Atmen.

Manchmal musste Dean einfach rausgehen und sich jemanden suchen, der nichts von ihm wollte, nichts erwartete, den er danach vergessen konnte. Dass Sam das nicht begriff, dass für ihn immer alles gleich endgültig und ernst sein musste, würde ihn die Wände hochtreiben. Trieb ihn jetzt bereits die Wände hoch.

Er war älter, gezwungen, der Vernünftigere zu sein, dazu gezwungen, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, ob er das wollte oder nicht.

Sam atmete nun ruhig, seine Stirn und Hand hatten normale Temperaturen angenommen. Wäre Sam ihm nicht so deutlich aus dem Weg gegangen, hätte ihn nicht angesehen und sich klar von ihm abgewandt, wäre ihm vielleicht der Gedanke gekommen, Tee zu kochen, eine Wärmeflasche aufzutreiben oder andere Maßnahmen gegen Unterkühlung zu ergreifen. Doch das Verhalten seines Bruders hatte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus ihm gerissen. Übrig blieben nur die Bilder von Sam, der sich davonschlich, um Blut zu trinken, der ihn seelenlos anstarrte, während er schlief, der, manipuliert von Luzifer, zu allem fähig schien.

Auch wenn Deans Verstand ihm sagte, dass die Lage hier anders war, dass es sich um einen gänzlich anderen Fall handelte, zwang seine Unruhe ihn dazu weiter nachzuforschen. Eindeutig quälte Sam etwas, als sei ihm eine Strafe auferlegt worden, die Sam akzeptierte, wie es seine Art war, weil er in der irrigen Annahme lebte, er habe sie verdient. Über die er nicht sprach, weil er sich schämte und von der er glaubte, dass Dean ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an und als Sam sich nicht rührte, schob er dessen Shirt ein Stück in die Höhe, betrachtete die roten Flecken auf der Haut, die mit den Narben, die er kannte wie seine eigenen, ein hässliches Muster bildeten. Die Übelkeit, die er immer spürte, wenn Sam verletzt war, überkam ihn mit vertrauter Macht. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke zurück, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sam war kein Mann, der wegen ein paar Prellungen, Schrammen oder weil er in Gift-Efeu gefallen war, auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte. Dass mehr dahinter steckte, war offensichtlich. Ebenso wie Deans Überzeugung, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen brauchte, ohnehin bereits gewusst hatte, dass Sam etwas Ernsthaftes zugestoßen war.

Dean sah zu der Flasche auf dem Tisch und es zuckte ihm in den Fingern, sich erneut einzuschenken und dann wieder und wieder. Bis die Nacht vorbeiging, Sam aufwachte, und ihm versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass er ausgerutscht und gefallen war, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Nur dass Dean sich zu gut mit Verletzungen auskannte, um zu wissen, dass die merkwürdig regelmäßig roten Flecken auf Sams Haut einen anderen Ursprung besaßen. Auch hatte er weder die blutigen Lippen vergessen, noch die Art, wie Sam, wahrscheinlich ohne es zu bemerken, vor seiner Berührung zurückgezuckt war. Wie er ging, wenn er sich bewegte, die geduckte Haltung und die Striemen um Handgelenke und Hals. Fesselspuren, fraglos.

Dean atmete aus, fühlte Dankbarkeit, als Übelkeit, Angst und Selbstvorwürfe von aufkommender Wut abgelöst würden. Wer auch immer Sam das angetan hatte, sollte besser sein Testament schreiben. Schneller, wenn Sam nicht erwachen sollte und wieder der alte, der Sam war, der selbst auszog, um den Angreifer ein für alle Mal zu erledigen.

Deans Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als Sam seufzte. Er verhielt sich still, sah zu, wie sein Bruder sich umdrehte, zuckte, mit einem Arm nach einem unsichtbaren Gegner schlug, wimmerte und wieder still lag. Nur seine Augenlider flatterten, sein Mund bewegte sich. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er wirkte gequält, als ihm ein weiteres Wimmern entkam.

Instinktiv lehnte Dean sich über ihn und legte ihm erneut die Hand auf die Stirn. Doch noch bevor er erkannte, dass die nicht erhitzt war, schrie Sam auf, wich zurück, presste sich gegen die Wand. „Nein", wimmerte er, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen, bevor er zurück auf die Matratze sank, sich in der verrutschten Decke festkrallte. „Bitte nicht."

Deans Herz wurde schwer und er bemühte sich, beruhigende Worte zu murmeln, ohne auf deren Sinn zu achten. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der seine Stimme Sam beruhigen konnte, doch die lag weit zurück.

„Lass mich los", keuchte Sam, rollte sich erneut zusammen. „Du bist nicht Dean, du bist ein Monster. Hör auf damit …" Er presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen und erstickte die Worte, bis Dean nur noch ein Wimmern hörte.

Sein Atem stockte. Was hatte Sam gesagt? War es ein Gestaltwandler gewesen, der über ihn hergefallen war? Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst, es nicht für notwendig gehalten, war unaufmerksam und eigensüchtig gewesen.

Er streckte die Hand aus, hielt sie jedoch in der Luft, wagte nicht, Sam zu berühren, nicht einmal die Decke, befürchtete, dass der erneut in Panik geriet. Stattdessen fuhr er sich nun mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, bevor er langsam und unendlich vorsichtig aufstand, die Luft währenddessen anhielt und erst ausatmete, als Sam sich nicht rührte. Langsam ging er zum Tisch, zögerte, entschied sich dann das Bad zu betreten und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er lauschte. Es war so still, dass er glaubte, Sam atmen zu hören. Unbewusst wanderte sein Blick über das Porzellan, suchte zwischen den Kratzern und abgeschlagenen Stellen. Erst als ihm klar wurde, dass er nach Blut suchte, nach Hinweisen, die es nicht gab, weil Sam immer noch Sam war, und alles entfernen würde, was Dean zu unnötigen Gedanken Anlass gäbe, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Cas", murmelte er und schickte einen lautlosen, wortlosen Ruf an den Engel. Umsonst, hatte der sich doch seit geraumer Zeit nicht gemeldet, die Verbindung gekappt, auf die Dean sich schon lange nicht mehr verließ.

Trotzdem, obwohl Cas nicht aufgetaucht war, als es Sam am schlechtesten ging, obwohl es dem immer wieder gelang, das Chaos, durch das sie wateten, noch undurchsichtiger erscheinen zu lassen, war der Ruf nach ihm zu einem Instinkt geworden. Dean atmete aus, schickte einen Fluch hinterher, bevor er aufstand, so leise wie möglich das Bad verließ und vor Sams Bett stehenblieb. Er lauschte erneut, doch diesmal war es nicht Sams Atem, den er verfolgte. Der blieb gleichmäßig, doch auf dem Gang vor der Tür hörte Dean Schritte. Er nahm seine Pistole aus der Tasche, entsicherte sie und bewegte sich zur Tür, lauschte auf die Schritte, die nun ebenfalls innehielten. Als ein Klopfen ertönte, fluchte er, riss die Tür auf und hielt dem nächtlichen Besucher seine Waffe an die Stirn.

„Verdammt, Cas", zischte er und senkte den Arm.

„Dean." Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was machst du?"

„Sch!" Dean sah über die Schulter zurück. Sam hatte sich nicht bewegt, und so schob er Cas in den Flur zurück und lehnte die Tür an. „Sam schläft."

Castiels Augenbrauen hoben sich nun. „Es ist Nacht."

Dean steckte die Pistole weg, rieb sich die Stirn. „Warum klopfst du und beamst dich nicht einfach rein? Ich hab dich gerufen."

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte deinen Ruf nicht hören. Ehrlich gesagt, höre ich gar nichts mehr."

„Was?" Dean fuhr sich durch das Haar, aber er konnte jetzt nicht darauf eingehen. Es gab für den Engel Wichtigeres zu tun. „Es ist etwas mit Sam. Ich wollte, dass du ihn dir ansiehst."

Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Könnte ich, aber ich sähe nicht mehr als du. Was ist ihm denn passiert?"

„Keinen Schimmer." Dean verzog den Mund. Es schien, als müsste er nun doch erst bei Castiel nachhaken.

„Und wie darf ich deine kryptischen Andeutungen verstehen? Was hast du angestellt?"

„Nichts." Castiel starrte zurück. „Was habt ihr angestellt?"

Dean stöhnte. „Nichts. Zumindest bis heute Abend liefen wir unter dem Radar. Kannst du nicht – weiß nicht – Sam deine Hand auflegen, die Sache in Ordnung bringen? Als er im Hotelzimmer auftauchte, war er klatschnass und panisch, redete wirr und …"

„Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt? Wisst ihr nicht, dass ihr zusammen bleiben müsst?"

„Was? Drehst du jetzt auch durch? Wir sind zusammen hier. Aber 24 Stunden am Tag können sehr lang werden." Dean stöhnte. „Ich wollte was trinken und er wollte – was weiß ich – über den Sinn des Lebens brüten."

„Und dann war er weg", stellte Castiel fest. Dean nickte. Castiel starrte die Tür an und Dean öffnete sie langsam, bedeutete Castiel noch einmal leise zu sein.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten", murmelte Castiel nachdenklich. „Also streiten würde ich das nicht nennen", brummte Dean, begutachtete Castiels Gesichtsausdruck, öffnete den Mund zu einem Protest, als der sich Sams Bett näherte, stieß einen Fluch aus, als Castiel mit einem Ruck Sams Decke wegzog.

„Was fällt dir ein?", zischte er leise. Er stand nahe davor, handgreiflich zu werden, als er sah, dass Sam mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwachte.

Doch Sam griff lediglich nach der Decke, drehte sich um und kam hoch. Ohne zu schreien, zu wimmern oder in Panik zu geraten, rieb er sich die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, als schmerze ihn seine Position, bevor er sich auf die Seite legte, den Kopf senkte, das Haar vor sein Gesicht fallen ließ. „Cas", sagte er. „Was ist los?"

„Das frage ich dich", sagte der. „Dean will wissen, was passiert ist."

„Cas", schnaubte Dean. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Castiel drehte sich zu ihm. „Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, konnte ich nie. Also frage ich."

Dean rieb sich die Wangen, atmete aus. „Ignorier den Blödmann", sagte er zu Sam. „Geht es dir besser?"

Sam nickte, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

„Dich hat jemand gefangen gehalten", warf Castiel ein, während er auf Sams Hände starrte. Sam versteckte die sofort unter der Decke. „Gefesselt", fuhr Castiel fort. „Menschliche Haut reagiert auf Kontakte mit manchen Wasserdämonen mit Ausschlag." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Allerdings diese speziellen Spuren kenne ich nur von Tentakeln, die sich festsaugen. Kleine Monster, lassen sich von jedem höheren Wesen mit dunklen Kräften manipulieren. Crowley hat Foltermethoden entwickelt, bei denen sie eine Rolle spielen."

„Crowley ist lahmgelegt", wandte Dean fast mechanisch ein. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den letzten Teil von Castiels Erklärung. Sein Atem ging schneller. „Folter?"

„Ich bin nicht gefoltert worden." Sam sank erschöpft zurück auf die Matratze, schloss die Augen. „Lasst mich einfach schlafen. Morgen … morgen fahren wir."

In Dean wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander, suchten und fanden die Puzzlestücke ihren Platz, fügten sich zu einem abstoßenden Bild zusammen. Sam war klatschnass gewesen, gefesselt, als habe ihn ein Dämon durch Wasser gezerrte. Die regelmäßigen roten Flecken auf seiner Haut konnten ohne weiteres von Saugnäpfen verursacht worden sein. Wut kämpfte mit Übelkeit.

„Sicher nicht!" Sam zuckte zusammen, als Dean seine Stimme erhob und der presste schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammen.

„Was hat der Wasserdämon mit ihm angestellt?", flüsterte Dean Castiel zu. „Und wie erledige ich den Mistkerl?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Castiel zurück.

Dean stöhnte. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig", zischte er. „Weißt du denn irgendwas? Sonst kannst du verschwinden."

„Kann ich nicht", sagte Castiel. „Versuche ich dir doch zu sagen. Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr." Er atmete aus. „Überhaupt scheint mir alles sehr beschwerlich." Er räusperte sich vorsichtig und mit Blick auf Sam. „Auf eins kann ich dich allerdings hinweisen. Alles, was diese Spuren an Sams Hals oder Händen hinterlässt, braucht Salzwasser, in diesem Fall tippe ich auf den Pazifik."

„Nein, ehrlich?" Dean knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ehrlich", nickte Castiel. „Bevorzugt Höhlen in Strandnähe, mit ausreichend Feuchtigkeit, versteht sich. Eigentlich nicht schwer zu finden, denn es lockt mit Licht und Farbe, gaukelt Bilder vor oder Wärme, verliert sich in sexuellen Ausschweifungen …"

„Was?" Deans Stimme war heiser und er wehrte ab. Den Gedanken an erzwungenen Sex hatte er eben noch weit von sich geschoben. „Sag mir einfach, wie ich es umbringen kann, am besten mehrmals."

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind primitive Kreaturen. Ich sag doch, dass sie manipuliert werden. Du kannst es in Stücke reißen, aber den Dämon an der Steuerung wirst du nicht so leicht finden."

„Mir reicht erst einmal die Kreatur", knurrte Dean und Castiel nickte. „Und sie könnte dich weiterführen." Neugierig sah er Dean an. „Was hast du vor?"

Dean überlegte nicht, sah zu Sam. „Du passt auf Sam auf." Er griff nach seinem Rucksack, suchte Munition, Messer, davon eines groß genug um einen Ast zu zerteilen, heraus und nahm Sams Mobiltelefon aus der Jacke neben der Tür.

„Nimm das", sagte er und gab es Castiel. „Ein wenig elektronische Hilfe, wenigstens bis du mich wieder hören kannst." Wieder sah er zu Sam. „Wenn irgendetwas mit ihm ist, und ganz egal was, dann rufst du mich an. Einfach hier drücken."

Castiel nickte unbewegt.

Obwohl es Dean schwer fiel, sich loszureißen, blieb ihm doch keine Wahl. Was er nun wusste, musste genügen. Und es war nicht nur der Wunsch nach Rache, der ihn antrieb. Die Chance, dass das Monster seinen Einfluss auf Sam geltend zu machen suchte, war zu groß, um sie zu ignorieren. Nein, fraglos musste er es zerstören und das so schnell wie möglich. Er nahm die Karte der Umgebung vom Tisch der Rezeption, und rannte zum Strand hinunter. Höhlen und Salzwasser - dass sich das Monster am Ufer aufhielt, lag nahe. Gestein und Anhöhen befanden sich nur auf einer Seite. In der anderen Richtung verflachte das Land, zeigten sich Dünen und Sand, der nicht erlaubte, dass ein sich dort jemand oder etwas zu verkriechen suchte.

Dean stieg auf Felsen, suchte mit seiner Taschenlampe nach Spuren. Der Ozean rauschte sacht und friedlich, die Wellen kräuselten, wenn sie am Ufer ausliefen, brachen sanft, wenn sie gegen Gestein schlugen, dass sich aus ihnen erhob. Was bei Tag bereits Magie entfaltete, wirkte bei Nacht geheimnisvoll. Dunkle Schatten breiteten sich aus, gähnten wie aufgerissene Mäuler. Die Dunkelheit ließ sich auch durch die Lampe, die er mit sich führte, nicht vertreiben.

Dass das Ufer in dieser Richtung an Unwegsamkeit zunahm, er gezwungen war, immer höher über die zerklüfteten Felsen zu klettern, bis er den Ozean mehrere Meter unter sich fühlte, sollte nicht überraschen. Dean verfluchte seine fehlende Umsicht, die Tatsache, dass sie beide keinerlei Recherche für notwendig gehalten hatten. Zumal das eigentlich Sams Gewohnheit war. Und der offensichtlich noch nicht wieder in Ordnung gewesen war, bevor das alles geschah. Was er aber ignoriert hatte, abgelenkt von Sams Bedürfnis nach Nähe und seiner eigenen Sturheit, die ihm empfahl, den Bruder auf Abstand zu halten. Dumme, alberne Befürchtungen, die keine Rolle spielten, im Angesicht der Katastrophen, die sich ereignen konnten, die sich ereignet hatten.

Und dann sah er das unnatürlich blaue Licht, das aus einer der Spalten drang, die eigentlich nur Dunkelheit enthalten sollten. Dean schaltete die Lampe aus und entsicherte die Waffe. Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts. Das Leuchten lockte und Dean biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sie hatten sich bislang offensichtlich zu wenig um den Ozean, um Gewässer im Allgemeinen gekümmert. Eigentlich logisch, dass sich eine eigene Abart widerlicher Monster in der Tiefe tummelte.

Vorsichtig betrat er die Höhle, folgte dem blauen Schein, der mit jedem Schritt deutlich wurde.

Als er sich umdrehte und über die Schulter zurück blickte, war der Eingang bereits außer Sichtweite. Und dann hörte er ein gurgelndes Lachen.

"Dean", murmelte eine dunkle Stimme. "Welch angenehme Überraschung. Ich bin hocherfreut."

"Das kann ich von mir nicht behaupten", konterte Dean. "Was hast du mit Sam angestellt?"

"Nichts, was er nicht wollte", antwortete es und Dean rutschte, schlitterte ein Stück vorwärts, suchte nach Halt und fasste gegen eine schleimige Oberfläche.

"Tollpatschig", murmelte das Wesen. "Und gleichermaßen entzückend. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, mir einen Teil von dir abzuschneiden."

"Die Sache ist eher umgekehrt", drohte Dean, fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder. "Zeig dich, damit ich dich in Stücke reißen kann."

"Nicht doch", tönte es nun von der Seite. "Immer so aggressiv. Immer so wütend. Man könnte meinen, du hättest keinen Zugang zu deinen Gefühlen. Man könnte fast denken, dass du auf meine Abbilder nicht hereinfallen willst."

"Wovon redest du?" Dean stand mit einem Fuß im Wasser, schaltete die Lampe wieder an und sah einen See vor sich, in dessen Mitte es bläulich schimmerte.

"Sind ja auch zu viele", murmelte die Stimme. "Ich wüsste gar nicht, wen ich auswählen sollte. Monogamie ist nicht wirklich deine Stärke, oder doch?"

Es lachte und unter der Oberfläche des Sees tauchte weiße Haut auf. Deans Augen weiteten sich, sein Herz klopfte schneller. Dunkles Haar breitete sich lang aus, bewegte sich, schwamm auf dem Wasser, bevor ein bekanntes Gesicht auftauchte.

"Dean", lockte Lisa. "Es ist zu lange her."

Dean schluckte, schloss die Augen. "Das ist nicht wirklich", zischte er.

"Natürlich nicht", kicherte es aus der Dunkelheit und als Dean die Augen wieder öffnete, war Lisa verschwunden, und das Licht veränderte sich. Verwandelte sich von blau in violett, dann orange.

"Ist ja auch keine Überraschung, dass du deinen Bruder vor alles andere stellst. Und vor jeden anderen. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?" Es lachte wieder und für einen Augenblick glaubte Dean, dass die Stimme ihm bekannt vorkam. Entfernt bekannt, so als habe er sie Jahre nicht mehr gehört.

"Ganz recht", murmelte es. "Du kennst mich. Streng nur dein Köpfchen noch ein wenig mehr an. Allerdings - wenn Sam nicht dahinterkam, wird es dir wohl kaum gelingen, ist es nicht so?"

"Zeig dich", schrie Dean.

Das gurgelnde Geräusch wurde lauter. "Aber Dean", frohlockte die Stimme amüsiert. "Du kennst uns doch. Das Böse, das du bekämpfen willst. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Feigheit und Hinterhältigkeit zu unseren größten Vorzügen zählt. Davon abgesehen, dass du mir mit deinen lächerlichen Waffen nichts anhaben kannst, bereitet es mir viel zu viel Vergnügen, dich zu ärgern. Und zuzusehen, wie du platzt."

Dean zielte auf das Wasser, dorthin, wo nun das orange Licht glänzte. Doch als er schießen wollte, getrieben von Wut, tauchte ein Arm auf, ein anderer folgte. Beide versanken, schlugen dabei um sich. Das Wasser bewegte sich, bildete einen Strudel und plötzlich war es Sam, der hochkam, nach Luft rang. „Dean, hilf mir?", brüllte er heiser, hustete, spuckte Wasser, versank wieder.

„Sam!" Verdammt noch mal, wo kam der jetzt her? Sollte der nicht in Sicherheit sein? Die Waffe entglitt Deans Händen und er lief ins Wasser, kämpfte gegen den Widerstand, warf sich hinein und kraulte mit wenigen Zügen zur Mitte des Sees, zum Licht, dorthin, wo sich das Wasser bewegte.

„Sam", schrie er erneut und tauchte. Das Wasser war warm und legte einen roten Schleier über seine Bewegungen, verlangsamte sie zugleich. Unter sich sah er Sam. Um dessen Beine rankten sich Algen und er kämpfte darum, sich zu befreien. Dean zückte sein Messer, schwamm auf die grünen Pflanzen zu, als die sich plötzlich von Sam lösten, zurück in die Tiefe glitten. Dean packte Sam im Rettungsgriff, schwamm mit ihm in seinen Armen rückwärts und in Rückenlage zum Ufer. Er zog Sam weiter, bis nur noch dessen Beine mit Wasser bedeckt waren, ließ ihn nicht los.

„Was … tust du hier?", keuchte er. „Wo ist dieser Idiot von Cas?"

Anstelle einer Antwort, lehnte Sam seinen Kopf gegen Deans Schulter, legte die rechte Hand auf Deans Knie, begann es zu reiben, während er mit der linken Hand über den Kopf und nach Deans Nacken griff, leise stöhnte und sein Becken bewegte. „Dean", seufzte er rau. „Du hast mich gerettet. Wie du es immer tust, wie du alles für mich tust, vom Tag meiner Geburt an."

„Was? Was redest du?" Dean hörte Lachen, nicht nur aus Sams Kehle. Die Wände hallten, warfen das Geräusch zurück, vervielfachten es. Sam bewegte auffordernd seine Hüften und Dean ließ ihn los, kroch auf Händen und Füßen rückwärts. „Verdammter Mistkerl", schrie er heraus.

„Was denn?" Sam drehte sich um, senkte die Lider, legte den Kopf schief. „Ist das keine deiner Fantasien? Retter in der Not. Glaubst du nicht, dass Sam dich belohnen will?" Die Gestalt, die aussah wie sein Bruder, lachte wieder, als Dean nach der Waffe tastete, abdrückte. Vergeblich, sie funktionierte nicht mehr und Dean fluchte.

„Deinen eigenen Bruder?" Sam – das Abbild Sams – hob in gespieltem Entsetzen die Augenbrauen. „Dass du dazu fähig bist – du überrascht mich immer wieder." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber so sind sie, die selbstgerechten Erretter der Welten. Ob Menschen, Engel oder Götter, sie finden immer eine Ausrede dafür, ihre eigenen Gebote zu brechen. Allerdings Brudermord?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ist ja fast so schlimm wie Inzest. Ich frage mich, ob da nicht ein göttlicher Blitz gefragt wäre. Natürlich gibt es den nur, solange im Himmel Ordnung herrscht."

„Du bist nicht mein Bruder", stieß Dean hervor, tastete nach dem Messer in seiner nassen Jeans. „Was für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle du auch darstellst, ich schicke dich dorthin und zu deinesgleichen zurück."

„Ach Dean." Sams Gesicht verzog sich mitleidvoll. „So enthusiastisch, so kämpferisch. Ich verstehe Sam. Sogar, dass er nicht von dir lassen kann. All seine Chancen wegwirft, um bei dir zu bleiben, um nur einen Funken deiner Anerkennung zu erhalten. So schwer du es ihm auch machst." Er hielt inne, runzelte die Stirn. „Oder ist das deine Absicht? Möchtest du ihn an der langen Leine halten? Dabei zusehen, wie er um dich kämpft? Hilft dir das, deine Unsicherheit zu überwinden?"

„Das wird es wohl sein", zischte Dean und sprang auf Sam zu, rammte ihm, dem Abbild Sams, das Messer in den Leib, sah für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Augenblick, wie dessen Augen sich weiteten, ein schmerzerfüllter Laut seinen Lippen entkam, gefolgt von Blut, das sein Kinn herabfloss. Dann lachte er, lachte ihn aus, wich zurück, schlang einen Arm um Dean und zog ihn mit sich. Dean wehrte sich, schlug um sich, doch Sams Arm umfasste ihn, verwandelte, dehnte sich, wand sich erneut um ihn und als Dean gegen den erstickenden Griff ankämpfte, sah er, dass es kein Arm mehr war, sondern die Alge aus dem See, olivgrün, fast braun im orangen Licht. Und nun, verspätet, begriff er, wovon Sam im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. Dass ihn dasselbe Wesen, nur in Deans Gestalt berührt hatte, ihm Gewalt angetan, diesen unerträglichen Ausdruck des Abscheus auf seine Züge gebracht. Dean wurde schlecht. Er trat und schlug, schrie. Schrie lauter, als Sams Gesicht sich näherte, Sams Lippen sich auf seine pressten. Das Wasser war warm, umschmeichelte seine Haut und Sam fühlte sich an wie Sam, roch wie er, schmeckte wie er. Dean wollte seinen Protest herausschreien, doch stattdessen gelang es Sams Zunge, den Weg in seinen Mund zu finden. ‚Nicht Sam', dachte Dean und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln, die ihn hielten. Bänder, Schlingpflanzen, Tentakel, wie ihm mit Entsetzen bewusst wurde, als sich eines um seinen Hals wand, ihn näher zum Wasser zog, tiefer hinein, während Sam lachte, bevor sich dessen Gesicht auflöste, in Dick Romans Züge verwandelte. Dessen Augen glommen gelb, um sich gleich darauf mit schwarzer Tinte zu füllen. Das Lachen wurde zu dem von Lilith, dem Kreischen Rubys, dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln des Vampirkönigs und schließlich zur Hülle Luzifers, wie sie sich Dean bei ihrer ersten Begegnung offenbart hatte.

„Wehr dich nur", flüsterte das Monster. „So hab ich es besonders gerne."

„Dean?" Sam schrak hoch. „Ihm war schwindlig, flau und übel, er fühlte sich fiebrig." Sein Laken war durchgeschwitzt, dennoch fror er. „Dean?", wiederholte er besorgt, schluckte trocken. Seine Kehle schmerzte, sein ganzer Körper brannte an unzähligen Stellen. Und dann fielen ihm die vergangenen Stunden wieder ein.

„Dean ist unterwegs", sagte Castiel und Sam blinzelte. „Cas - wann – wieso bist du hier?"

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr liebt es beide, Fragen zu stellen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wenn die schwer zu beantworten sind." Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Dean sagte, dass er mich gerufen hat. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mich auch nicht teleportieren. Aber trotzdem bin ich hier. Und es war nicht einmal schwer herauszufinden, wo ihr euch versteckt."

„Wir verstecken und nicht", murmelte Sam und schluckte. „Du konntest ihn nicht hören?"

„Kein Wort", bestätigte Castiel. „Auf jeden Fall war er besorgt. Und weil ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, ist er alleine losgezogen, um den Wasserdämon zu besiegen."

„Den Wasserdämon?" Sam schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, rutschte zur Kante, hielt sich einen Moment fest, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich ihm entgegen wölbte.

„Das Tentakelmonster, das dich vergewaltigt hat", erklärte Castiel. Dass Sam erst rot, dann blass wurde, schien er nicht zu bemerken, sah stattdessen nachdenklich an Sam vorbei. „Ich frage mich wie das wohl sein mag. Mit Tentakeln. Es mag zu den Todsünden zählen, geht man davon aus, dass Meeresgeschöpfe mit einer gewissen Anzahl von Armen als Ungeziefer und unrein eingeordnet werden. Laut altem Testament wenigstens."

„Was?" Sam würgte, presste die Hand vor den Mund, versuchte zu begreifen, nicht zuletzt warum Castiel sich so sicher war zu wissen, was ihm widerfahren war. Aber von größerer Bedeutung war anderes. „Dean will das Monster umbringen?", krächzte er schließlich.

„Das ist es, womit ihr euer Leben verbringt", bestätigte Castiel nickend. „Das Böse jagen und in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Oder verbrennen. Mit Salz bestreuen?" Er verzog den Mund. „Wobei das mit den Einzelteilen interessant sein dürfte. Ich habe Dean gesagt, dass die Tentakelwesen primitiv sind. Sie brauchen eine Präsenz, die sie anleitet."

Sam stand auf, schwankte leicht.

„Dean schafft das nicht alleine", sagte er. „Das ist … es ist riesig. Und stark. Es hat so viele Arme." Er brach ab und schauderte.

Castiels Lippen kräuselten sich und er nickte erneut. „Sehen wir besser nach."

Da Castiel ihn stützte, kam Sam schneller vorwärts, als er beim Aufstehen vermutet hatte. Und mit der Bewegung, mit jedem Schritt, erwärmten sich seine Muskeln weiter und es gelang ihm, sein Tempo zu steigern. Die Angst um Dean trieb ihn an, lenkte ihn von den Schmerzen ab. Dass er den Weg fand, ohne zu stolpern oder zu fallen, verdankte er ebenfalls Castiel. Doch als er das blaue Licht sah, blieb er stehen. „Cas", sagte er heiser. „Du solltest mich vorangehen lassen. Egal, was es versucht, du bleibst unsere Chance, wenn wir versagen." Er deutete auf die Schrotflinte, die Castiel sich umgehängt hatte.

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du wirst nicht alleine damit fertig werden. Nicht in deinem Zustand."

Sam wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich will nur sicher sein, ob Dean hier ist." Seine Stimme klang belegt. Die Worte fielen schwer. „Ist er es nicht, komme ich wieder und wir suchen weiter."

„Hm." Die Falte zwischen Castiels Augenbrauen vertiefte sich, aber er äußerte keine Widerrede, als Sam sich umdrehte und auf den Höhleneingang zuging.

Sam sah nicht zurück, fragte sich stattdessen, ob er Castiel tatsächlich als eine Art Versicherung zurückließ. Oder ob er sich schämte, ob er nicht genau ahnte, mit welchen Worten die Stimme ihn empfinge, und ob er nicht insgeheim seine eigene Reaktion anzweifelte. Schlimmer noch, ob er nicht befürchtete, dass dieser neue, hilflose Castiel einem Monster wie diesem auf Leben und Tod ausgeliefert sei. Er umklammerte sein Messer fester, bemühte sich um leise Schritte. Die Steine waren glitschig wie in seiner Erinnerung. Sie glänzten, während die Schatten sich bewegten und das Licht die Farbe änderte, wärmer wurde, frohlockte. Es gurgelte, gluckerte, kicherte atemlos.

„Sam", flüsterte die Stimme. „Ich wusste, dass du wiederkommst. Und ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„Lass ihn", flüsterte Sam. „Lass ihn gehen." Er blinzelte gegen den roten Glanz des Wassers, erkannte erst mit halbgeschlossenen Augen die Bewegung und Dean, der in mildem Licht badete, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen weiß, gefesselt von Schlingpflanzen, Arme und Beine vom Körper gespreizt auf dem Stein lag, während Wasser des unterirdischen Sees über seine Füße kroch. „Lass ihn los", wiederholte Sam.

„Aber wieso sollte ich denn?", fragte die Stimme gurrend. „Ich wollte mir immer schon eine Scheibe von ihm gönnen. Von Michaels Hülle, auch wenn er gar nicht so recht engelhaft erscheint." Das Wesen lachte. „Aber das konnte von Michael auch nie jemand ernsthaft behaupten."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Sam mit wachsendem Grauen.

„Aber das errätst du doch", antwortete die Stimme tadelnd. „Ich hätte doch nicht dich erwählt und herangezogen, wenn du mich nicht überall finden, geschweige denn erkennen könntest."

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte Sam. „Du steckst im Käfig. Ich habe dich eingesperrt."

„Tatsächlich?" Sam fuhr herum. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, stand die Hülle Luzifers, die ihn so lange gequält hatte. Das Gesicht zerfressen, wie in den Augenblicken, bevor sich der Körper, Nicks Körper, aufgelöst hatte. Nick spitzte die Lippen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Engel wie wir, mit unserer Macht, sich von Menschen bezwingen lassen. In einen Käfig sperren." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Keineswegs, den Käfig gaukelten wir euch vor. Es ist nicht so, als ließen wir uns von euch den Willen aufzwingen." Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Ihr überschätzt euch immer, der Fluch eurer Rasse. Dabei seht ihr nicht, dass all das nur ein Spiel ist. Nur unsere Art, die Ewigkeit zu füllen."

Er leckte sich die Lippen, sah Sam neugierig an und der spürte kalte Schauer und ein quälendes Prickeln auf der Haut. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass mich ein Käfig hält, aus dem ein einfacher Engel wie Castiel deinen Körper holen kann? Weißt du denn nicht mehr, in welche Abgründe wir deine Seele geworfen haben, in welchen Klüften des Universums wir sie zerteilt, in ihre Moleküle zerlegt und wieder zusammengeschweißt haben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Castiel, Tod, keiner von ihnen versteht, was es bedeutet, wirklich frei zu sein. Frei von Moral und Bindung. Aber dir wollte ich es zeigen." Für einen Moment wirkte Luzifer, als bedauere er. „Aber mir scheint, du bist so unwissend und naiv wie der Rest deiner Spezies. Und schlimmer – du willst es bleiben."

"Wieso lässt du mich dann nicht in Ruhe?", zischte Sam. "Warum ich?"

"Ach Sammy." Luzifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst mir nie entkommen. Es ist in deinem Blut, steht in den Sternen, im Buch des Schicksals fett gedruckt. Du gehörst mir und ich werde immer wieder zu dir zurückkommen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich laufen lasse, wenn ich dir die lange Leine gebe, dich in der Illusion wiege, dass du dich befreit hast, ist es meine Entscheidung. So wie es meine Entscheidung ist, zurückzukommen und abzuwarten, bis du dich mir ergibst."

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Sam tonlos. "Ich glaube dir nicht."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaub es oder nicht. Erzähl Dean davon oder lass es sein. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mit wenigen Menschen so gerne spiele wie mit dir. Deine Familie sorgt immer wieder für gute Unterhaltung, da nehme ich auch deinen Bruder nicht aus." Er kicherte. "Aber du und ich - wir haben etwas Besonderes. Wäre dein Bruder ein Einzelkind, hätte Michael sich längst in ihm festgesetzt. Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr du ihn prägst. Wie deine Dunkelheit ihn infiziert, die reine Hülle kontaminiert. Inzest ist nur eine der Sünden, die euch an mich kettet."

"Das ist nicht wahr", wiederholte Sam. "Das ... das ist Liebe."

Luzifer lachte. "Wer behauptet das? Sammy - setz die rosa Brille ab. Du wirst immer mich wählen, dich mir ergeben, wenn ich nur mit den Fingern schnippe. Und du wirst es gerne tun."

"Das werde ich nicht." Sam packte die Waffe aus seinem Gürtel, legte an und feuerte, schoss erneut, obwohl Luzifer sich längst aufgelöst hatte, sein Lachen von der anderen Seite des Sees zu ihm hallte.

Sam lief auf Dean zu, glitt aus, kam neben ihm auf die Knie, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. "Dean!"

Dessen Lider flatterten, bevor er die Augen öffnete. "Sam", krächzte er. "Es ist Nick. Wie - wie kann das sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Sam zerrte das Messer aus seiner Jacke zerteilte die Pflanze, die Deans Hals einschnürte, befreite die Arme. Doch bevor er sich den Beinen nähern konnte, schrie Dean auf. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, zog ihn in Richtung Wasser. Und jetzt erst erkannte Sam die Tentakel, die zum Ufer krochen, die sich wie Seeschlangen unter der Oberfläche des Sees bewegten, diese in Bewegung versetzten. Sobald sie Dean erreichten, wanden sie sich um dessen Beine und zogen ihn zu sich. Dean versuchte, sich zu befreien, fasste Sams Messer. Doch für jeden Arm, den er durchschnitt, tauchten neue auf. Sam schoss bis die Waffe leer war, spürte mit Grauen die Arme, die nach ihm griffen, die sich um seine Glieder schlängelten.

"Lauf, Sam", schrie Dean. "Verschwinde, solange du noch kannst."

Sam ignorierte die Worte, zerrte an Deans Fesseln, versuchte den eigenen zu entkommen. Luzifer lachte. "Ich sag doch, dass du zurückkommst, dass du bei mir bleibst", schallte seine Stimme über den See. "Sich mit einem Körper zu amüsieren ist ohnehin so viel angenehmer, als nur die Seele zu zerpflücken. Ich verstehe nicht mehr, wie ich dich einst als Hülle sehen konnte. Du bereitest viel mehr Vergnügen, wenn ich dich so wie jetzt vor mir habe, in Fleisch und Blut. Vollständig mit all deinen Fehlern, Schwächen, den verbotenen Wünschen und Begierden. Gib es zu: was du dir ersehnst ist so fern von allem, was dir als gut und richtig eingebläut wurde, dass es dich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Besser als ich es je könnte."

"Hör nicht auf ihn", keuchte Dean. "Er lügt."

"Ich bin sogar der Vater aller Lügen", kicherte Luzifer. "Aber meinen Sam würde ich nie anlügen."

Obwohl es Sam gelang, die Tentakel zu zerreißen, die an Dean höher krochen, scheiterte er bei einem schuppigen, silbernen Arm, dessen Panzer zu fest war, um ihn auch nur ankratzen zu können. Er wand sich um Deans Hals. Dessen Hände umklammerten das Gebilde, sie beide zerrten daran, doch es ließ sich nicht aufhalten, zog sich in einer Schlinge zusammen, würgte Dean.

"Nein", schrie Sam. "Verdammt. Du wirst mich nie bekommen, nicht wenn du ihn umbringst."

"Ach Sammy, wie pathetisch." Nick kniete plötzlich neben ihnen. Als Sam sich wütend auf ihn werfen wollte, hinderten ihn die Arme, die Lianen, die ihn fesselten, ihn mit einem Ruck rückwärts zogen. Er klammerte sich an Dean fest, der nach Luft rang.

Nicks mitleidiger Blick wanderte über Sams Körper, zu dessen Händen, die immer noch an dem Tentakel um Deans Hals zerrten.

"Du hast wohl Recht", murmelte er. "Zusammen seid ihr ohnehin so viel köstlicher. All diese Geheimnisse, all diese verborgenen, verbotenen Gefühle. Seit Kain und Abel fand ich kein derart spannendes Geschwisterpaar." Er lachte wieder. "Ganz recht, Kain gehörte auch mir. Seine Leidenschaft für den Bruder zog ihn in die Verdammnis. Es ist manchmal erstaunlich, wie sich die Sünden wiederholen." Er räusperte sich, rieb seine Hände. "Zum Deal, Sammy. Ich gebe Dean frei und du erlaubst mir noch ein wenig Spaß. Dieser Wasserdämon ist so ein dankbar abartiges Geschöpf, nicht einmal ich hätte mir so etwas ausdenken können. Was ein interessantes Licht auf den Chef wirft." Er kicherte.

Dean war bewusstlos und Sam schrie auf. „Lass ihn!"

„Wie war das?" Luzifer hielt die Hand an sein Ohr, bildete eine Muschel.

„Ja", schrie Sam. „Aber lass ihn, ich bitte dich."

Der Arm um Deans Hals lockerte sich und er sog mit einem schauderhaften Geräusch die Luft ein, bevor er zu husten begann, die Tentakel ihn gerade genug entließen, dass er sich zur Seite drehen konnten, bevor sie wieder an ihm hochkrochen, durch sein Haar, über seine Haut.

"Du hast gesagt, dass du ihn freilässt." Sam kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln.

"Ich erlaube ihm zu atmen. Das sollte doch fürs Erste genug sein", grinste Nick, beugte sich vor und strich Sam das Haar aus der Stirn. Der zuckte zurück, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch hielten ihn die Tentakel fest genug, um ihm kein wirkliches Ausweichen zu ermöglichen.

Dean lag erneut still, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich. Doch regte er sich nicht, als die Tentakel sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten, sich in den Taschen verhakten und ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Hüften zogen, während Nick lachte und Sam sich umso mehr in seinen Fesseln wand. Mit dem einzigen Resultat, dass sich noch andere Arme aus dem Wasser schoben, breitere, stärkere, auffallend geschuppt, denen es ein Leichtes war, Sam festzuhalten, jede weitere Bewegung zu verhindern.

Dünne rosafarbene Tentakel schlängelten sich zum Ufer, krochen vorwärts und Sam erkannte die Saugnäpfe an der Unterseite, mit deren Hilfe sie sich auf dem glitschigen Stein hielten. Es kamen mehr von ihnen, unzählige, schmale Fäden, die größten von ihnen nicht breiter als ein kleiner Finger. Die kleinsten sahen aus wie in rotes Licht getauchte Spaghetti. Nur war ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute über diesen abschätzigen Vergleich zu lachen. Nun erreichten sie ihn, wanden sich um seine Beine, krochen seine Haut empor. Mit ihren Saugnäpfen packten sie seine Hose, rissen die ohne Anstrengung herab, schlängelten sich über seine Haut, blieben haften, bis Sam glaubte von einem Netz aus rosafarbenen Armen überzogen zu sein.

Als es ihm gelang, den Kopf zur Seite zu wenden, sah er, dass es Dean nicht anders ging, beobachtete, dass sein Bruder die Augen öffnete. Fast hätte er gewünscht, Dean wäre bewusstlos geblieben, dass wenigstens ihm dieser Albtraum erspart bliebe.

Nick, Luzifer dagegen sprang auf, klatschte begeistert wie ein Kind in die Hände. "Da ist ja mein Junge", triumphierte er. "Wäre ja auch zu schade, wenn Michaels Hülle das Beste verpasst. Nicht zu vergessen, ausgesprochen peinlich für meinen Bruder."

"Was ist mit ihm?", stieß Sam hervor und ein neuer Gedanke bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Bewusstsein. "Was ist mit Adam?"

Luzifer winkte ab. "Du meinst das dynamische Duo?" Er schnaubte abfällig, blickte nachdenklich auf Dean. "Also für mich bestand nie eine Frage, dass Dean hier die einzige Hülle für mein Brüderchen sein dürfte. Aber Michael scheint da weniger anspruchsvoll." Er kicherte. "Dean sorgt wenigstens für Abwechslung. Es wird auch irgendwann langweilig, deine Seele zu zerstückeln, sich um den besten Teil zu streiten und den Rest im Höllenfeuer gar zu kochen." Er zwinkerte Sam zu. "Werden Erinnerungen wach? Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Aber als dein Bruder dich zurückgeholt hatte, hielt uns nichts mehr da unten. Soll heißen, Michael schnappte sich seine traurige Ersatz-Hülle und begab sich auf irgendein himmlisches Schlachtfeld. Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Ich wette, Dean hätte da nicht mitgespielt. Ist es nicht so?" Er grinste Dean an. "Nein, du bist viel lieber bei Sam und mir, letztendlich weißt du ein wenig sündiges Vergnügen auch mehr zu schätzen, als dein Bruder." Er verzog den Mund, sah kurz zu Sam, dann wieder zu Dean. "Der Kleine stellt sich manchmal an. Fast hätte ich geglaubt, er verlangt von mir, ihn zuerst zum Essen auszuführen."

Das Wasser stieg höher, schwappte in aufgeregten Wellen über Sams Füße und Beine. "Na endlich", seufzte Luzifer. "Man sollte nicht glauben, wie schüchtern diese Wasserdämonen sind. Fast so, als seien sie es gewohnt, sich ihr gesamtes Leben in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu verstecken."

Sam keuchte, als sein Blick von Dean zur Wasseroberfläche glitt, der Strudel, die Bewegung und das Blubbern dort seine Aufmerksamkeit anzog. Von dieser Stelle aus bewegten sich die Tentakel auf das Ufer zu, fast als wuchsen sie aus dem Wasser. Doch nein, nicht aus dem Wasser, sie wuchsen aus einem Körper, der sich nun langsam, vorsichtig erhob. Schwarz wie die Nacht tauchte er auf, hob einen dunklen Kopf in dem stecknadelgroße Augen milchig leuchteten. Hundert mindestens mussten es sein, die zwischen nassen, dicken Haaren saßen. Und alle schienen sich auf Sam zu richten. Als das Monster sich näherte, begann es einer Spinne zu ähneln, ein fetter Körper, der auf dem Wasser ruhte, während die Tentakel sich in alle Richtungen voranschoben, tasteten und suchten.

"Da ist ja mein Hübscher", sagte Luzifer. "Du willst ein wenig Spaß haben? Dann bist du genau richtig. Meine Jungs hier sehen ganz so aus, als wollten sie, dass es ihnen jemand ordentlich besorgt."

Er lachte und Sam zerrte vergeblich an den Bändern, die ihn nur fester einschnürten, sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Dean, dem es genauso ging, doch der unbeweglich und mit verwirrt abwesend leerem Gesichtsausdruck erstarrt war. Sam wandte den Blick ab, richtete ihn mit steigender Panik auf das Monster, das nun ein Stück vor dem Ufer liegen blieb, während weitere Tentakel sich aus seinem Körper falteten und ihnen entgegen schwammen.

"Entspannt euch", rief Luzifer, saß auf einmal mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem der Felsen, stützte den Kopf in die Hand und beobachtete. "Es schmerzt sonst nur unnötig. Aber was sag ich - es schmerzt so oder so. Das ist Teil des Vergnügens."

„Nein!" Sam hörte Deans heisere Stimme, sah die bleiche Haut, die die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen. „Lass Sam", stieß Dean hervor. „Du hattest, was du wolltest. Nimm mich statt seiner."

„Dean, nicht", ächzte er, spürte wie sein Körper vor Angst und Abscheu bebte. Dass Dean sich noch einmal für ihn opferte, könnte er nicht ertragen.

Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge, lachte ungeniert. „Aber Dean, Junge", tadelte er. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden. Davon abgesehen, werde ich von Sam nie genug bekommen. Und von dir – wir werden sehen." Er zwinkerte Sam zu und der zuckte zusammen. Er konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten, dass die schmalen Tentakel seine Beine spreizten, ihn offenhielten, während andere in sein Inneres krochen. Bevor er schreien konnte, erstickte einer der schuppigen, silbernen Arme den Laut, stieß in seinen Mund und füllte den. Die Schuppen hart wie Horn zwangen ihn, die Lippen weiter zu öffnen, so wie seine Beine weiter auseinandergeschoben, angewinkelt und gehoben wurden. Spitze, gummiähnliche Gebilde kitzelten seinen Eingang, stachen in ihn und schlängelten sich seine Wände entlang, drangen tief in ihn ein. Es wurden mehr. Sie füllten ihn, bewegten sich, pressten sich gegen empfindliches Gewebe und zogen ihn auseinander, öffneten ihn weit, bis er die Leere spürte. Sein Kopf lang seitlich gegen den Boden gepresst. Gehalten von einem der harten Arme, der gegen seine Stirn rieb, sein Ohr mit scharfen Schuppen verletzte. Das Monster kam näher, die Augen richteten sich auf ihn und zwischen rosafarbenen Tentakeln schälte sich ein weiterer heraus, dicker noch als die schuppigen, schwarz und glänzend, sichtbar nur durch die Bewegung, die er im Wasser verursachte. Als Sam blinzelte, erkannte er einen weiteren Tentakel und dann noch einen. Sie krochen auf ihn und auf Dean zu. Er fühlte die Saugnäpfe in seinem Inneren, die sich gegen seine Wände presste, sich ansaugten und ihn so unbarmherzig auseinanderzogen, dass sein Schrei nur noch durch den Fangarm in seinem Mund verhindert wurde. Rosafarbene Fäden glitten auf ihn zu und in ihn hinein, kitzelten sein Inneres, spuckten Schleim, bevor sie zurückwichen. Und dann befand sich der schwarze Arm zwischen seinen Beinen und das Monster war so nah, dass er sah, wie es sein Maul öffnete, wie milchig weißer Schleim aus ihm rann, bevor es verharrte, im Wasser verblieb, doch den schwarzen Tentakel vorwärtsschob, in die von rosa Gummifäden geöffnete Enge eindrang, sich an denen vorbeischob und tiefer presste. Das Monster schwoll in ihm an, bewegte sich zurück, nur um erneut vorzustoßen. Als es sich entzog, glitten die Fäden aus ihm, doch ließen ihn geöffnet, bis der schwarze Arm erneut vorstieß. Sam wimmerte und auch als der Tentakel in seinem Mund bittere Flüssigkeit spuckte, bevor er zurückwich, konnte er keinen anderen Laut hervorbringen, kein Wort formulieren, besaß nicht genug Atem für einen Schrei. Nicht nur dass, er spürte auf einmal, dass der Tentakelarm ihn nicht nur füllte, er rieb über genau die richtige Stelle, wieder und wieder. Bewegte sich so schnell, dass Sam wünschte, reagieren zu können, wünschte, sich ihm entgegen zu drängen. Der Arm presste sich tief in ihn, und schoss heiße Flüssigkeit in sein Inneres. Diese linderte das Brennen, weitete ihn, bis der Druck nachließ und nur noch die Bewegung blieb, das unablässige Hämmern gegen die empfindlichsten, verborgenen Zonen. Und immer noch spuckte der Arm seinen Samen, glitt auf ihm weiter und tiefer, zuckte und vibrierte, schwoll erneut an, rieb seinen Samen in Sam, presste ihn tiefer, pulsierte und vollführte kleine, kurze Stöße, bevor er verharrte. Und als er still blieb, hörte Sam seinen eigenen Lustschrei, der sich mit dem Deans vermischte. Seine Eingeweide revoltierten. Dass Dean sein Martyrium teilte durchzuckte ihn als bittere Erkenntnis, gefolgt von Übelkeit und einem Schmerz, unerträglicher als jeder körperliche es sein könnte.

Er kam dennoch, als der Tentakel seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm, sich diesmal langsam zurückzog, Sams Enge nicht verließ, wieder verharrte, bevor er wieder tiefer drang, Sam jeden Millimeter spüren ließ. Er fuhr fort mit unerträglich langsamen, sinnlichen Bewegungen, während andere, schmälere Tentakel unter sein Hemd krochen und an seinen Brustwarzen sogen. Sam schrie wieder und der Fangarm füllte ihn mit gemächlichen Stößen, trieb ihn auf einen weiteren Orgasmus zu, erhöhte zu langsam das Tempo, gab ihm schließlich genug Bewegungsfreiheit, dass Sam sein Becken ihm entgegen heben konnte. Als habe das als Zeichen ausgereicht, fühlte er das Monster nun über sich, spürte Schleim, roch Algen und Tang, während Tentakel ihn hochhoben und gegen nasses Haar pressten, weiße Feuchtigkeit sein Gesicht bedeckte, und sich in seine ohnehin bereits zu sehr gefüllte Öffnung, ein weiteres Gebilde presste und sie beide abwechselnd in ihn zu stoßen begannen, schneller wurden, heftiger. Ihm heiß wurde und Ekstase ihn ergriff. Nur noch zwischen seinen Beinen wuchs die Lust, bis das Verlangen sich entlud, er erneut kam, zwei Tentakel tief in ihn gepresst.

„Dean", schluchzte er, als Schuld und Scham über ihm zusammenschlugen. „Verzeih mir, Dean." Die Fesseln, die ihn hielten, lockerten sich. Das Monster wich zurück. Wellen schwappten über ihn hinweg und er drehte sich zur Seite, soweit er es vermochte, spuckte Salz, Schleim und Bitterkeit.

Dean geriet in sein Blickfeld, sah ihn an, streckte die Hand aus. Sam tastete danach und ihre Finger verschlangen sich, nass und kalt. Er zitterte, flüsterte Unzusammenhängendes. Sein Hals war rau, sein Körper schmerzte. Unzählige Arme hielten ihn noch, umschlangen ebenso Dean, ließen gerade locker genug, dass er spüren konnte, wie sie beide bebten.

„Es tut mir leid", hörte er Deans Stimme, rau und voller Reue. Dessen Gesicht blass, die Lippen farblos, zuckte er zusammen, als eine neue Welle über ihn schwappte. Er hustete und Sams Finger krallten sich in seine.

Er hatte Luzifer vergessen, als der auflachte, das Geräusch von den Wänden wiederhallte. Das Wasser bewegte sich erneut und ohne aufzusehen wusste Sam, dass das Monster untergetaucht war.

„Ist das nicht entzückend", sagte Luzifer. „Wie ihr euch aneinander festhaltet. Als bräuchte ich einen weiteren Beweis dafür, dass ihr in meinem Team spielt."

„In was für einem Team?" Sams Augen weiteten sich, versuchten mit Hilfe der spärlichen Beleuchtung seine Umgebung zu erkennen, sich zu vergewissern, dass die gerade erklungene Stimme nicht das bedeutete, was er befürchtete. Nicht den bedeutete, dessen Anwesenheit sie preisgab.

„Cas?" Dean nahm Sams Reaktion vorweg.

„Castiel." Luzifers Lachen war zu hören, doch so sehr Sam sich auch anstrengte, er sah niemanden.

„So hilflos", fuhr Luzifer fort. „Castiel, du bist noch erbärmlicher, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe."

„Und du gehörst in einen Käfig", sagte Castiel.

„Ach Castiel", seufzte Luzifer. „Du hast es nie begriffen. Du hast uns nie verstanden, dich selbst noch viel weniger. Deshalb bröckelt dir alles, was du zu greifen suchst unter den Fingern weg. Deshalb hängst du dich an Menschen und versuchst, den Lauf der Welt durcheinander zu bringen. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr zur Familie gehörst."

„Vielleicht nicht", sagte Castiel. „Aber dafür habe ich mir eine neue gesucht. Und das Team, von dem du sprichst, es ist meins."

Deans Hand umklammerte seine und als Sam ihn ansah, bewegte der den Kopf, nickte nach rechts. Ein Schatten im Trenchcoat. Mehr war nicht zu sehen, bevor das Mündungsfeuer aufleuchtete, Castiels konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte.

Luzifer lachte. „Ernsthaft, Castiel? Schusswaffen?"

Castiel lud nach, sagte nichts. Doch Sam merkte, wie seine Fesseln sich nicht nur lockerten sondern abfielen, wie die Tentakel mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch im Wasser verschwanden.

„Komm schon", murrte Luzifer. „Ein feiges Monster zu erschrecken ist keine Heldentat. Und was deine neue Familie angeht, die willst du nicht wirklich."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich will", konterte Castiel.

„Cas, verschwinde hier!" Dean rappelte sich auf, rutschte. Sam fing ihn und half ihm hoch. „Bring dich in Sicherheit", flüsterte Dean, hielt sich trotzdem an Sam fest.

„Nur mit dir", sagte Sam.

Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ihr wollt mich verlassen? Nur weil der Ex-Engel mein Spielzeug verjagt? Gebt ihm etwas Zeit. Der Hübsche hat viel Zeit und noch mehr Fangarme. Er wartet in der Tiefe, versteckt sich, bis ihr euch zurückmeldet."

„Sei still, Bruder. Dass der nicht wiederkommt, dafür sorge ich", sagte Castiel und schoss. Nicks Gesicht leuchtete auf. Er grinste, noch während der Schuss seinen Körper gegen die Wand warf.

„Zu schade", sagte er. „Ich mochte diese Hülle, genug, um sie wiederherzustellen und über die Jahre zu erhalten, bis ihr Einsatz sich auszahlte. Geht auf dein Konto, Castiel, wenn ich nun eine neue finden muss."

Nick blutete. Sein zerfressenes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse. Seine Haut schlug Blasen, bevor sie sich ablöste. „Zu schade, Sammy", murmelte er. „Ich wusste, dass du diese Hülle auch gerne hast. Nicht nur für mich selbst habe ich sie behalten."

„Es spielt keine Rolle, in welcher Gestalt du auftauchst", krächzte Sam. „Ich werde mich dir nie ergeben. Ich hasse dich."

„Ach!" Luzifer hob die Augenbrauen. Seine Haut waberte, leuchtete rot. „Ich denke, eben noch hast du dich mir unterworfen. Und du liebtest es, so sehr wie du glaubst, mich zu verabscheuen."

„Sei still!" Dean bewegte sich in Sams Armen. Seine Stimme klang heiser, doch nicht weniger überzeugend. „Du hast keine Ahnung, weder von Liebe noch von Hass. Also hör auf, davon zu reden! Wenn du uns umbringen willst, dann los, ich warte."

„Das wird er nicht", wandte Castiel ein und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich denke sogar, er kann es gar nicht. Er trägt den Käfig mit sich. Alles, was er ausrichten kann, ist Manipulation. Ist es nicht so?"

„Ich sehe nicht, dass da ein Unterschied besteht", sagte Nick und grinste schief. „Solange das Ergebnis stimmt."

„Ich schon", murmelte Castiel. „Du bist eingeschränkt, begreifst nicht, bist hilflos im Angesicht dessen, was du nicht manipulieren kannst, worauf du keinen Einfluss besitzt."

„Manchmal ist mein Einfluss gar nicht notwendig." Luzifer zeigte auf Sam. „Sieh ihn dir an. Er war immer mein. Schon lange vor seiner Geburt gehörte er mir. Ich benötige nicht mehr als ein Augenzwinkern und er folgte meinen Anweisungen."

„Genau", ächzte Dean. „Als er dich in den Käfig gesperrt hat. Sieh es ein, du bist ein Nichts. Du kannst ihm nicht das Wasser reichen."

„Dean", murmelte Sam. „Lass ihn. Wir … wir sollten gehen, solange wir können."

„Sammy!" Dean richtete sich auf, stand nun sicher, legte Sam beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Verstehst du nicht – wir brauchen keine Angst mehr zu haben, nicht vor ihm."

Luzifer lachte auf. „Ist das herrlich, Dean. In deiner verdrehten Welt, in der aufrechte Engel sich für die Hülle von männlichen Huren entscheiden, die ihre kleinen Brüder ficken, während die Hülle des Bösen nicht nur monogam, sondern treu bis ins Mark und zudem zerfressen von Gewissensbissen nichts anderes versucht, als das Richtige zu tun. Selbst wenn sein Scheitern vorprogrammiert ist. Nicht wahr, Sam?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte er, sah Dean an, dann Castiel. Und wieder in Deans Augen. Luzifers Anwesenheit verblasste und Sam lehnte die Stirn an Deans Schulter, spürte dessen Arme, die um seinen Körper wanderten. Er schauderte, als er an das Bild des Bruders dachte, gehalten, gewürgt von den grausigen Fangarmen des Monsters, dem Tode nahe. „Du lebst", flüsterte er. „Nichts anderes zählt."

„Wir leben", murmelte Dean. „Und ich liebe dich."

„Und mir wird gleich schlecht", giftete Luzifer. „Ihr wisst doch, dass ihr für Inzest in die Hölle kommt."

„Das reicht", sagte Castiel und schoss erneut. Sam wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah zu, wie Luzifers Kopf in Fetzen gerissen wurde. Doch sein Lachen hing in der Luft, blieb und begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg hinaus, über die glitschigen Steine, durch die Dunkelheit, die mit der Zerstörung von Luzifers Hülle die Höhlen in undurchdringliche Finsternis getaucht hatte.

Als sie hinaustraten, kündete ein goldener Streif am Horizont vom Aufgehen der Sonne. Das Meer lag ruhig unter ihnen. Sams Beine gaben nach und er sank gegen die Felswand, lehnte erneut gegen Dean, der es ihm gleichtat.

Castiel folgte, sah auf sie herunter, verzog den Mund. „Ihr wisst, dass er wiederkommt."

Dean nickte. „Als wäre es je anders gewesen."

Um Sams Lippen zuckte es entgegen seinen Willen. „Hast du das ernst gemeint?", fragte er. „Dass du mich liebst?"

„Natürlich, Sam", flüsterte Dean. „Und das weißt du auch."

Sam nickte. „Aber was ist mit Luzifers Gerede von Sünde und Verdammnis?"

Dean schnaubte. „Er weiß nichts von Liebe. Zur Hölle, ich selbst hab es erst begriffen, als ich dich gefangen und misshandelt von dieser ekelhaften Kreatur sah. Und spürte, dass es keinen Unterschied bedeutet. Dass ich dich trotzdem liebe. Und mit jedem Augenblick, in dem du bedroht wirst, wächst diese Liebe."

Sam lächelte. „Du bist ein Poet, Dean."

„Hast du je daran gezweifelt?"

„Ähm." Castiel räusperte sich. „Ihr redet wirr." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach komm schon, Cas." Dean streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Castiel zögerte einen Moment, setzte sich dann neben ihn. „Du gehörst jetzt dazu", sagte Dean. „Früher oder später wirst du es verstehen."

„Ich weiß nicht." Castiel schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Schrotflinte ab. „Ich verstehe das Konzept der Liebe, die zwischen meinen Brüdern und Schwestern besteht. Und das, was Meg mir erklärt hat. Ehrlich gesagt, passt es ebenso wenig zusammen, wie alles andere, was ihr Menschen treibt."

„Es muss auch nicht zusammenpassen", sagte Sam leise. „Es ist wie es ist. Und wenn Gott, wo auch immer er sich befindet, die Liebe ist, dann kann er nichts dagegen haben, in welchen Formen und Gestalten sie auftritt."

Castiel leckte sich über die Unterlippe, überlegte. „Damit kann ich leben", nickte er. „Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich begreife, was der Wasserdämon damit zu tun hat. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich gerne Näheres über diese Kreatur erfahren."

„Ganz sicher nicht", schnitt Dean ihm das Wort ab und wechselte einen Blick mit Sam. „Das gehört auf den Stapel der Erinnerungen, die wir verdrängen."

Sam nickte. Lächelte. „Du bist nicht wütend?"

Dean nahm Sams Gesicht in seine Hände. „Warum sollte ich? Es ist vorbei."

Sam schloss die Augen und spürte Deans Lippen auf seinen.

Vorbei wird es nie sein, dachte er. Doch zum ersten Mal überwältigte ihn mit dem Kuss das Wissen, dass Dean ihn nicht verließ, dass dessen Liebe wahrhaftig war und aus jeder neuen Krise, jeder neuen Konfrontation mit Dämonen, Göttern, Mächten, die größer waren als die Luzifers, erstarkt hervorging. Und dass sie vielleicht, eines Tages, an die Liebe heranreichen würde, die er für Dean empfand.

Ende

76


End file.
